7 Days
by Gloria Spark
Summary: Green decides to convince Leaf to come down from Mt. Silver after she has been up there for 3 years. Each chapter is a day in the week he takes to do it. ConflictShipping
1. Prologue: Birthday Wishes

**A note, the rest of this story will start to be put day by day soon. Until then please review the prologue so I know if you guys like this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: Birthdays Wishes Of A Little Girl<strong>

Leaf sat in her room leaning her head against the window as she watched the leaves swirl in the wind. It was the morning of her and her twin brother, Red's, 11th birthday. In the world they lived in, after you turned 10 you could leave with a pokemon to travel the region you grew up in. Leaf looked down hearing the Pidgey cawing outside her window knowing that she had to wait until the beginning of summer to start her Journey but she could wait since she had already for one year.

The room goes dark as she looked up whispering her voice soft and sweet, "Ghastly."

The ghost pokemon appeared from the curtain he made fall over the window sticking his tongue out at the girl. She placed her hand on top of what would be the ball of gas the pokemon was made of as she whispered, "What am I going to do with you?"

She had long since been friends with this ghost pokemon ever since was was 7 years old and became lost in Viridian Forest after wandering off from her mother and Red when picking berries one day. She was crying on her knees when the ghost pokemon came to her noticing her crying and tried to cheer her up. It had worked and she with the help of the pokemon to protect her from wild pokemon had found her way home to Pallet Town late that evening. Ghastly had been haunting her house ever since helping her play tricks on her twin and her rival who lived next door, Green Oak.

Ghastly flew around the now 11 year old girl happily as a knock arrived on her bedroom door. A familiar voice flew through the door to her ears, "Leaf, mom told me to come get you for our birthday breakfast before we go to Professor Oak's for our party."

Leaf got up, Ghastly flying after her, opening the door looking into her twin brother's red eyes nodding lightly. She was a girl of few words to everyone other then Ghastly when they were alone. She had found out long ago body language worked just as well and worked very well to piss off a certain boy.

Red shook his head seeing his sister was still in her Vulpix pajamas and that a certain annoying ghost pokemon was floating behind her. Red motioned toward Ghastly saying, "Mom also told me to tell you, that Ghastly wasn't allowed at the party this year after the mess he created last time."

Leaf frowned looking toward Ghastly who looked at her like he didn't mind he could have just as much fun here while they were gone. She nodded looking back at her brother shrugging whispering softly, "Alright."

Red smiled when he heard his sister's sweet voice which was a rare occurrence saying, "Good, now I'm going downstairs while you get dressed. I'll tell mom your be down in a little while. Please hurry though, breakfast smells so good and it is torture."

Leaf smiled nodding as Red turned around walking back downstairs. She shut the door going over to her dresser pulling out a black t-shirt and blue jeans putting them on before looking at herself in the mirror. She smiled looking at herself her blue eyes glittering as she picked up her hairbrush running it through her hair several times. She turned to Ghastly with a smile posing to ask how she looked.

Ghastly flew around her happily to tell her she looked great before flying into the ceiling to the attic. She laughed silently running from her room and down the stairs to the breakfast her mother had made for her and Red. She ate in silence listening to Red go on and on about what types of Pokemon he wanted when they started their journey in less then a month at the beginning of June. She smiled knowing Red had wanted to start his journey last year but had waited for her sake. She had begged him to wait until this year so they could start the same time as Green. Even if the boy was her rival now, at one time he had been their best friend and she had a long time crush on the green eyed boy though she would never admit that to anyone other then Ghastly.

They finished breakfast and headed out walking behind their mother toward Professor Oak's lab. She looked at Green's house as she walked by noticing the boy was looking out the window toward the sky. She sighed figuring he wasn't going to be at Red's and her birthday party even if it was taking place at his grandfather's lab. She looked down feeling Red patting her shoulder lightly hearing him say reassurently, "You never know sis, just have hope."

She looked at Red with a nod smiling now as they continued walking behind their mother down the street. She hoped Green would show up and wish her happy birthday even if he always said he hated her.

* * *

><p>Green glanced down noticing that Leaf and Red were walking down the street toward his grandfather's lab behind their mother. He shook his head muttering, "What in the world are those two doing?"<p>

He glanced back at his door as there was a knock and the door swung open to reveal his brown haired older sister her blue eyes looking at him in confusion asking, "Why aren't you ready yet? You know this is Leaf and Red's birthday."

"Wait did you just say it was Le..." he glanced at the calendar smacking his forehead seeing it was in fact May 16th. How could he forget Leaf's Birthday? He didn't care that it was also Red's but Leaf, even if he was her self proclaimed rival and claimed to hate her every chance he got, he had a soft spot for the blue eyed girl who used to be his best friend. He looked at his sister getting up grabbing his cloths saying to her, "Cover for me ok? Please?"

"Alright alright," the 17 year old girl sighed watching her brother run from the room down the hall to the bathroom, "But why?"

"I got to find her a present, I'm probably going to be incredibly late if I make it to the party at all. Daisy just please cover for me with Grandfather and Leaf especially," Green said knowing Red was going to flip if he didn't show up for the party and would notice no matter what Daisy did to cover for him. It wasn't that Red cared if Green showed up or not himself but he had told Green several times that Leaf always seemed sad when he didn't come to these kind of things.

Green went into the bathroom shutting the door before Daisy could respond. He got into the shower wondering for the millionth time since they were little why he did so much for a girl he claimed to hate.

* * *

><p>Leaf was listening to Daisy who had found and grabbed the girl as soon as she had arrived at the party. It wasn't that Leaf didn't care about Pokemon Contest and keeping your pokemon happy, she was just a little distracted. She kept looking toward the door hoping Green would show up even if it was really late. The party was half over all ready and all that was left was for Red and her to blow out the candles with their wishes and open presents. She looked back at Daisy continuing to half listen with a false smile on her face.<p>

It wasn't too long before Red came over grabbing her arm pulling her to the main table where two cakes with 10 candles each were sat up. She stood there in front of the cake scanning the crowd seeing Professor Oak, her mother, Daisy, a few younger children, a few older children, and a few pokemon all watching them as they sang happy birthday for the two. She closed her eyes grabbing Red's hand as the song ended and everyone called out for them to blow out the candles and make a wish. She blew out the candle wishing with all her might in her thoughts, _'I wish Green would wish me happy birthday.'_

She turned to Red whispering softly so only he could hear, "Happy Birthday Red."

Red smiled hugging his twin sister close saying loudly making sure everyone heard, "Happy Birthday Leaf."

Everyone clapped as their mother started to cut the cakes giving Red and Leaf big pieces. Leaf slipped through the crowd with her cake to the door heading outside sitting on the steps up to the lab to eat in quiet. She watched the road as people walked by waving at her every once in awhile. She would wave back not saying a thing before going back to eating. A big smile formed on her face as she saw a familiar site in the distance, Green riding his bicycle straight toward the lab sliding to a stop on the base of the stairs out of breath as he climbed off holding a box under his right arm. He quickly caught his breath smirking up at her asking, "So I missed the cake?"

She nodded smiling lightly as she looked at him from where she sat. She looked down at her almost empty plate sadly wishing she had some to give to Green.

"Eh don't worry about it," he said climbing the steps sitting beside her glancing over at the girl, "Did I miss you two opening your presents?"

She shook her head no looking at him wondering why he only had one present for two people.

"Good then let me be the first one you open, I have to be the best at something on your birthday," he said handing the box to her, "Happy Birthday Leaf, Your a pesky woman to buy for you know."

She took the box tilting her head a questioning look in her eyes wondering what about Red.

He laughed knowing exactly what she was meaning as for some reason only him and Red could do saying, "Screw Red, he doesn't deserve a present from the great Green Oak."

She laughed silently before opening the box seeing a white hat with a red ribbon around the rim. She picked it up examining it noticing the red half of pokeball symbol. She smiled placing it back into the box before picking the potion out of the same box that had a note attached to it. She glanced at Green then at the note starting to read her eyes running across it:

_Ugh I can't believe I forgot your birthday, Leaf. For that I'm sorry and you should probably tell me off or hit me or something. Even though I know you never would even if I did deserve it for being a top class Jerk to you most of the time. Even if I do say I hate you all the time, you know I don't right? You may be my rival and will always be my rival but you will also always be my best friend. Happy Birthday Leaf._

_Your Rival,_

_Green_

_PS: Your pokemon are going to need this after our first battle against each other that day so keep it safe. I'm going to become champion way before you do but I hope you will be able to be some sort of challenge to me at least. I know that brother of yours won't be. _

She looked at him smiling before hugging him tightly around the neck.

Green coughed pushing her off him muttering under his breath, "Pesky woman."

He then just laughed smiling as he took the hat from the box placing it on Leaf's head saying, "It looks good on you."

She smiled reaching up running her hand along the rim before nodding as she stood up looking toward the door before her cheeks a pale pink whispering, "Thank you Green."

His eyes went wide upon hearing her voice since he had never actually heard it before. He knew she could talk because he saw her mouth moving when she was playing with Ghastly or even sometime Red but he had never heard her talk personally. He looked away blushing now as well saying, "Your welcome, Leaf. Uh we should probably go inside back to the party huh?"

She looked at him nodding as she went to the door opening it up as she went inside. She kept the hat on planning on never taking it off now.

He turned to watch her go inside as he got up following her thinking about how her voice seemed so soft and sweet. He knew he had to hear it again somehow.

* * *

><p>He did hear her voice several times over the next few months. Every time they met and battled over their journey, he heard it. It was always one or two words but he secretly cherished her voice more and more each time.<p>

Even when she defeated him and took the title of champion mere hours after he had claimed it for himself he couldn't stay angry at her as he felt her hand on his shoulder and heard her say she was sorry. He remembered her eyes were so sad as she looked at him and said that. He couldn't stay there as he ran out of the room leaving her there.

The last thing he had heard from her mouth was when she came to the Viridian Gym where he had become gym leader. She had come to tell him that she was going to Mt. Silver to train and she didn't know when she would be back. He remembered he had looked at her like she was crazy but gave her his scarf and winter coat saying he wasn't going to have her freeze to death up there. Then who would he be left with to strive for. She had told him thank you just like she did on her birthday then left the gym. He swore he saw a tear in her eye as she left.

That was three years ago, when Lyra came down from the mountain and told Green that she defeated Leaf. He knew it was time he got her to come down with him. He hated to admit it but he missed his old rival and friend.


	2. The First Day

**Here finally is chapter 1 of this story. Dang chapter is long. I got to wonder if all of them will be long like this.**

**Oh well, Review please ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The First Day<strong>

Green sighed looking up from his report on the evolutionary cycle of Rhydon that he was doing for his Grandfather. He glared at the door as there was an loud knocking calling out, "What do you want?"

He had closed the Gym down for the day so he could do the report and hopefully get some time off to go get a gift for Leaf since her birthday was at the end of the week. So he knew it wasn't a trainer or hoped it wasn't at least.

The door opened a bit and a boy with a red cap, brown hair, and red eyes came in saying, "Oh come on Green. It's just me."

Green looked at the boy rolling his eyes before saying, "Hey Red, When did you get back from Sinnoh?"

Red shrugged sitting down in a chair putting his feet on Green's desk saying, "Last night, I came back for our birthday. You know I wouldn't miss my baby sister's birthday even if it happens to be the same day as mine."

Green raised his eye brow asking, "Isn't Leaf older then you by 10 minuets? Why in the world are you calling her baby sister now?"

"Details details," Red said with a smirk, "So have you bought her anything yet?"

"Not yet, I was going to go this evening after I finished this report for my grandfather," Green said looking at Red recognizing the look in his fire red eyes. Red had something planned and whatever it was Green was obviously involved.

Red smiled getting up placing his hands on Green's desk saying, "Well then I have a proposition for you. I know the perfect birthday gift for Leaf and only you can get it for her."

Green looked up at Red like he was crazy asking, "What do you mean?"

"Well you know how she has been living on that freaking Mountain for 3 years only coming down for our birthday, your birthday, and the major holidays?" Red asked with a smirk, "Well even though I visit her up there whenever I can. I know there is someone else she would love to come visit her, someone that has known her for practically all her life. Someone that even if she was rivals with she could never hate him or even dislike him.."

Green knew exactly who Red meant. He had known Leaf had feelings for him for several years and he had figured out the day she left for that Mountain his feelings for Leaf weren't exactly hatred or friendship even if she had been the one to defeat him and take away his championship hours after he lost it. Though that moment wasn't that bad since it counted as one of the few moments throughout their lives that he had actually heard Leaf speak. He just simply looked at Red deciding to play this out to see exactly what Red had planned asking, "Alright if I am this person, I can't exactly leave my gym closing it for a day just to climb some Arceus Forsaken mountain just to visit her."

"I was actually thinking you would stay up there with her for a week until our birthday," Red said looking at him, "I'll take care of gym duties. You know your pokemon are trained well enough they could basically battle alone, I am a good trainer you know this if my sister didn't defeat me before we went into the Elite Four it could have been me who taken away the title from you very easily, and finally when is was the last time you had a trainer here that had all 7 badges from the other gyms that you actually fought against? It was Lyra right? So 6 months ago?"

Green nodded with a sigh. Red had a point and before then it had been close to a year since a trainer had made it far enough to challenge him. He had gotten so bored that he went to Cinnibar Island or what was left of it anyway until Lyra came and found him. He looked at Red asking, "Why do you want me to go up and see her so bad?"

"Because I know she misses you but she refuses to come down except for what I already said," Red said with a sigh, "You know you miss her too, you even tried to get her to come down permanently last Christmas. You failed miserably but you came the closest out of all of us before she ran off and teleported back to the mountain with Espeon's help."

"You're right I miss her. I do wish she would come off that mountain, so much that I have to fight the urge to go up and get her myself," Green said with a sigh remembering the last time he had seen Leaf was that night when he tried to convince her to stay down there instead of going back up, "Though why do you want her off the mountain? I thought you didn't mind her being up there, your the only one of us that weren't worried sick about her when she left."

"I don't care if she comes down really," Red said shaking his head then becoming serious, "But Mom does... she has been driving me insane since last night begging me to bring her little girl home. She does this every time I come back from a journey. She hates me going off to all the regions and she seems me months at a time between my journeys. Imagine her reacting to only seeing Leaf 6 days out of the year for our birthday, your birthday, Christmas, Valentine's Day, Mother's Day, and Mom's birthday. It gets worse every time... so please Green I'm begging you go visit Leaf and try your hardest to convince her to come home permanently when she comes home for our birthday."

Green sighed standing up saying, "Fine, I'll do it. Though I am not going to stay in that cave with Leaf, I'll be staying at the Pokemon Center at the base."

"If you want," Red said with a shrug a knowing look on his face, "Though it sucks having to climb that mountain everyday up and down. It takes a lot out of you."

"If you say so, I got to go get stuff to prepare for the journey I guess," Green said walking from around the desk.

"Oh no need," Red said getting up going to the door picking up a backpack with a sleeping bag attached handing it out to Green, "Already taken care of, just pack the cloths you want, hopefully warm things, and grab your winter coat. Oh also I put a couple boxes of hot chocolate in the bag and a box of Vanella Wafers for Leaf. Trust me, she will love you for them."

Green raised an eyebrow before taking the bag heading off to his room in the gym. He was actually kind of excited to be going off for a week to the top of Mt. Silver to spend with Leaf. He smiled lightly as he started to pack thinking of Leaf.

* * *

><p>As the day began, Leaf woke up feeling her Espeon licking her cheek. She opened her eyes blinking a couple reaching up petting Espeon with a yawn looking back at Snorlax that she was laying against who was sleeping like a baby as always. She laughed softly whispering, "Good morning, Espeon."<p>

Espeon nuzzled into her side lovingly as she was petted by Leaf. Espeon was purring happily her eyes closed as she nuzzled her trainer.

Leaf shook her head whispering, "Well I better get started for the day."

She got up as Gengar walked over to her to help gather berries from a little lower on the mountain. She grabbed her bucket from near the fire before she walked outside into the freshly fallen snow. She reached up grabbing her hat to prevent it from flying off her head from the wind as she and Gengar walked down the mountain side. She was careful but by now she was used to this. 3 almost 4 years of climbing this same trail, she could basically do it in her sleep. She smiled as they got to the berry bushes.

"Let's have a race Gengar, we can see who picks the final berry and puts it in the bucket," she said motioning to begin going over grabbing several berries dropping them in the bucket. Her and Gengar raced until the bucket was full on two bushes. Gengar had grabbed the last berry and placed it on top of the bucket meaning he won.

"Good Job Gengar," she said happily grabbing the bucket handle with both hands carrying it back up to the cave. She took out a masher and got a bag of sugar before dumping the berries into a pot. She mashed them and put sugar with them stirring it up. She placed it on the fire standing up telling Gengar, "Watch it, once it starts boiling come get me."

She then walked outside with her tea pot going out scooping snow into it. She then brought it back in placing it on the fire as well so it could boil. She then went into the back of the cave. The cave was a room her pokemon and her had dug out then covered in ice for the perfect food storage room. She grabbed a loaf of bread bringing it out and over to the fire. She pulled out a camping griddle putting it on the other side of the fire placing 4 pieces of bread to toast on it. She leaned back watching everything cook and the fire dance. She knew she would need to practice but the cave was to crowded to practice in especially with Snorlax sleeping there all the time.

She figured she could go to the summit to train but it was a little harsh for her pokemon. She rubbed her forehead trying to think of a good new place to train muttering, "I guess I could go into the inner cave. That would work."

She wanted to get as much training done as possible before she went down to Pallet Town for Red and her's birthday. It was one of the only days she left the mountain and the only times she saw Green. She sighed wondering what Green was doing right then as she went over to her bag pulling out a old photo album.

She opened to the first page which was a picture that Professor Oak had taken the day they had received there pokemon. She was on the left hand side with her Surtitle in her arms his blue head looking at the camera, in the middle was Red with his Charmander, and finally on the right looking smug as ever, which made Leaf giggle, was Green with his Bulbasaur. All three of these pokemon though had ended up in her possession. When she had left for Mt. Silver, Red gave her Charizard in exchange for her Ninetails and Green had given her his Venasaur in exchange for her Exeggutor. They had both said it was to insure that she would be safe. She smiled lightly at the memory before remembering that she had food cooking. She got up quickly flipping the toast on the griddle, pulling off the jam she had made to cool, and taking the tea pot and making herself some tea.

She went back to the photo album sipping her tea as she flipped the page seeing the picture had been from her 11th birthday where Green had given her the hat she had worn ever since. She smiled looking at the picture of Green and Red fighting over Green being late as she just stood there. Even if they had fought it was a good memory. She noticed the page was a little thick though reaching into the album behind the picture pulling out the note Green had given her with her hat. She read through it a couple times whispering, "I would never hate you either Green."

"I'm glad to hear you say that," a voice came from the entrance of the cave. It sounded a little out of breath which was to be expected.

Leaf looked up seeing a familiar set of emerald green eyes and spiky brown hair with a black winter coat and badge pants, he had a Umbreon sitting on his shoulder who jumped off running over to Espeon. Leaf smiled getting up quickly coming over hugging him tightly whispering, "Green?"

* * *

><p>Green had left the gym with only Umbreon sitting on his shoulder the bag now on his back. He waved back to Red calling out, "Just tell trainers I will be back next week."<p>

"Oh alright," Red called back before going back into the gym happy he didn't have to go to the mountain his insane sister called home.

Green walked down Route 22 the looming Mt. Silver that rested on the border of Kanto and Johto in the distance. He walked into the first entrance of the Indigo Plateau Pokemon League across to the other exit that lead to Mt. Silver. The guard stopped him saying, "Sorry, but this mountain is to dangerous for trainers."

Green looked up at the guard pulling out his Gym Leader Id as well as saying, "My grandfather, Professor Oak, should have called saying I was coming this way and to let me through."

"Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Oak," the guard said moving out of the way, "Go on through."

"Thank you," Green said walking through Umbreon looking at the guard as they walked by. He stopped looking up at Mt. Silver breathing in deeply the fresh air. He could understand why Leaf liked it here, it was beautiful and calm thinking, _'It fits her...'_

He sighed starting to walk up the mountain trail knowing it was still pretty early in the day since Red had shown up around 9. He hoped to get up the trail and find Leaf before 1 or 2 at the latest. He walked up the trail noticing a 2 figures in the distance. One he knew was a pokemon while the other looked like a human. He slowly walked close stopping realizing who it was. It was Leaf and Gengar picking berries together. He was about to call out to her then decided not to since he wanted to surprise her when she was in her cave.

Gengar noticed him while Leaf was distracted. He quickly put a finger up to his mouth to tell Gengar to be quiet knowing the ghost pokemon loved a good surprise even if it was on his trainers account. Gengar nodded before going back to picking berries making sure to pick the last one to keep his trainer from looking back at Green. Green smiled watching Leaf pick up her bucket of berries heading back up the mountain. Green followed her from a distance climbing up toward her cave seeing her working on what seemed to be breakfast for herself. He laughed as quietly as he could. Leaf had always been a late riser so it didn't surprise him she was just now making breakfast at almost 1 in the afternoon.

He sat down by the cave entrance watching her prepare the food then get a photo album out while it cooked. He squinted his eyes to see the picture she was looking at. He smirked seeing it was the picture his grandfather had taken of them the day they started their pokemon journeys. He couldn't believe that it had already been almost 4 years since that day. He shook his head not wanting to get distracted as he waited for the perfect time to surprise her. He watched as she pulled off the jam she had been making from the fire and made herself some tea. He smiled seeing at how well adapt she seemed to be now.

He waited a little longer before hearing her say something about how she could never hate him. This was his chance as he pushed himself up going to the entrance calling out, "I'm glad to hear you say that."

He smirked watching her look up and her eyes go wide. He felt Umbreon hop off his shoulder seeing it go over to Leaf's Espeon. He then was surprised by how fast Leaf she got up and ran over to him then to only hug him tightly much to his disappointment.

"Green?" she whispered her voice filled with surprise and shock.

He looked down at her saying, "Yeah it's me, in the flesh. I decided to come visit my favorite rival after a nudge or two from your brother that is."

He slowly wrapped his arms around her as she lifted her face to look up at him a big smile on it and her blue eyes glittering in pure joy.

"Well he was right about some thing, you do seem really really happy with this birthday present for you," Green said with a smile as well seeing how happy his presence in the cave she called home caused her to be.

Leaf kept hugging him for a few minuets before pulling away slowly looking at him before grabbing his hand pulling him over to the fire.

He laughed softly as he sat down with her next to the fire. He watched as she got the toast off the griddle and placed it on two plates offering him one and a plastic knife. He shook his head saying, "I already ate, though that does remind me I have something for you that your brother wanted me to bring."

He pulled off the bag as she shrugged taking the 4 pieces of toast herself putting the jam she made on them and eating them. He dug through his bag pulling out the box of vanilla wafers and two boxes of hot chocolate.

Leaf's eyes lit up seeing what he had reaching out grabbing them happily leaning over whispering into his ear slowly, "Thank you, Green."

"Your welcome, Leaf," he said smiling as he heard her voice for the third time that day. He still loved her beautiful, sweet voice that made a wonderful feeling go through him. He then looked at the photo album asking, "So looking at old pictures?"

She nodded picking up the photo album handing it to him before going back to eating quietly.

He opened it up to the second page looking at the picture of Red and him fighting at Leaf and Red's 11th birthday. He laughed softly shaking his head before turning the page. He saw a picture from the day Leaf and him trying to prank each other on April Fool's Day but only to end up covered in food from a food fight they had caused in the cafeteria at the Pokemon School. The picture had been taken by Red who wanted to keep it to have leverage over his sister and Green. He motioned to the picture asking Leaf, "How did you manage to get this picture from Red?"

Leaf looked at him before making a motion of swiping something from him.

"Ah so you just took it," Green said shaking his head, "Good call, wouldn't want your brother to have that picture with our status among great trainers and all."

Leaf nodded in agreement as she took another bite of her toast happily.

He turned the page once more finding a page of pictures of the Valentine's Day dance the school had put on for the students. His eyes went wide at the very first picture. The picture was of him staring off into space leaning against the wall in a suit his sister had forced him into. Near by was Leaf sitting at a table obviously staring toward him as she absentmindedly swirled the straw in her punch. Leaf had been beautiful that night her long brown hair was in a pony tail down her back, she was wearing a black dress with lacy sleeves, and she had a blue topaz necklace on around her neck with a matching bracelet both matching her deep blue eyes. He gulped glancing over at the girl beside him that still was wearing a teal shirt, red skirt that was a little short, teal long socks that she had pulled up to keep her legs warm, red and white tennis shoes, black sweat bands on her wrist, and the white hat he had given her for her 11th birthday sitting upon her long brown hair.

He looked back at the photo album thinking to himself, _'She is still beautiful.'_

The next picture on the page was one of him and her dancing that night at the dance. He remembered dancing with her well. He had gotten tired of girls flirting with him and asking him to dance so he decided to ask for Leaf's help. She had motioned to the dance floor as she stood up. He understood immediately what she wanted as he took her hand leading her to the floor. They had danced perfectly together eyes locked into one another. He had loved that dance more then any other that night since it had felt nice to be dancing with her compared to the other girls there. He smiled lightly as he felt a hand on his shoulder looking over to Leaf who was looking at him now.

She had completed her toast before noticing the page of the photo album he was on a small blush appearing on her face. She looked at him placing on his shoulder to get his attention. She then motioned to the clock she had put on the wall then looking at him wanting to know how long he was staying.

"Oh I'm staying on the mountain for a week, though it will be down at the Pokemon Center," he said looking at her with a small smile.

She formed an O with her mouth before nodding with a smile getting up pointing to her pokeball then his Umbreon wanting to know if he would train with her.

He followed her motions then nodded saying, "I would love to train with you, Leaf."

She smiled happily calling back Espeon and Snorlax motioning for Gengar to come over.

He watched as Gengar walked over standing by Leaf. He smiled as Umbreon came over jumping onto his shoulder. They walked out down to a cave closer to the bottom of the mountain. Leaf lead the way inside to what seemed to be a training ground she had sat up. He smiled lightly as he told Leaf, "I'll train with Venasaur and Snorlax if you want while you train with the rest."

Leaf nodded taking the pokeballs from her bag handing them to him. He called them out smiling as he saw his old Venasaur, it had been awhile since he saw the pokemon, he pulled out his pokedex scanning both Venasaur and Snorlax to find out their moves before he started to train with them.

They trained most of the day together until it was getting night fall. He sighed looking at Leaf saying, "I better head down the mountain to the Pokemon Center, I'll be back up first thing in the morning though so make sure you get up."

Leaf nodded as they walked from the cave after calling back the pokemon. She waved to him as she turned heading back up the trail.

"See ya tomorrow, Leaf. Night," He called after her before turning around walking back down to the Pokemon Center. He smiled at the memories of that Valentine's Day dance filled his mind.


	3. The Second Day

**Chapter 2: The Second Day**

Green was sitting up in bed rubbing his forehead with a yawn picking up the pokegear that was ringing beside him. He swore lightly under his breath as he answered it, "Hello, who freaking thinks 7 am is a good time to be calling me?"

"It's just me Green," Red's voice came through the pokegear toward him, "I was calling to see if you made it and saw Leaf."

"Yes I made it, Red," Green said with irritation in his voice, "Is that the only reason you decided to call me up at 7 am?"

He thought he heard giggling of a familiar girl as Red responded, "Well I just wanted to see if my little sister is alright."

"She's fine Red... May I ask is that girl your with, Lyra?" Green asked as he slid his legs out from under the covers onto the floor.

Red took a moment or two before replying, "Yeah, she might have been the one who told me the last time I saw her that Leaf really wanted to see you. You know she's been going up every other week bringing Leaf supplies since she defeated her."

"Yes yes I know," Green said with a sigh knowing he would have to talk to that girl in getting involved in other people problems, "Though why is she there and not in Johto with that red headed kid?"

"Eh I'll let her tell you herself," Red said quickly a note of jealousy in his voice had happened when Green had mentioned Silver.

Green heard shuffling in the background as he guessed Red was passing the phone to Lyra. He soon heard Lyra's voice, "Hey Greeny, I am staying in Pallet Town to help Professor Oak while your gone plus I wanted to come to Leaf and Red's birthday. Also about Silver, he is here too but he's still asleep. He insisted to come with me when I mentioned Red, I have no clue why."

"I see Lyra," Green said then a thought came to him, "Where are you and Silver staying? A hotel in Viridian?"

"Oh no, we are staying in Pallet. Your sister, Daisy, is nice enough to let me sleep in your old room while Silver is staying at Red's," Lyra said happily, "Red wanted me to stay at his house too but Silver quickly put a stop to that. He looked so worried, I need to ask him about that."

Green rolled his eyes, it was common knowledge to him that Silver and Lyra had feelings for one another but Lyra was oblivious to not notice Silver's jealous streak, so he just responded, "Yeah you probably should, thanks by the way for helping my grandfather with his research."

"I'm not doing much, Silver is the one who is doing most of it. I find it surprising with how well he is handling the research," Lyra said her voice was filled with a curiosity, "But your welcome still. I know Silver would just shrug off your thanks but I'll still tell him."

"Alright, oh tell my sister hi for me," Green said knowing he hardly ever talked to Daisy except for the occasional times he came back to Pallet to turn in research to his grandfather, "Now can you put Red back on the phone?"

"Yeah I got to go wake up Mr. Sleepy Head Silv anyway," Lyra said laughing softly, "We're supposed to be at the Lab at 8."

With that he heard the shuffling again as the phone was handed back to Red. It took a couple moments before Red's voice was heard in the background telling Lyra that he would see her later before the door closed. Red's voice finally filled the phone, "I'm back Green, is there something you wanted to tell me."

"I just wanted to tell you that you know your barking up the wrong tree by crushing on Lyra right?" Green said knowingly, "And before you ask, I know you are crushing on that girl because I could hear the jealousy in your voice when I brought up Silver."

There was several seconds of silence before a he heard a sad Red respond, "I know, Leaf tells me the same thing, Lyra is the strongest trainer out there plus she is obviously in love with Silver. It's almost as obvious as how Leaf feels about you, Green."

Green ignored the comment about Leaf for now not wanting to discuss his love life with the girl's own brother. Red didn't like to hear Green talk about that sort of thing and would often get mad at Green for talking about his sister. He just decided to stay away from that topic saying, "Yes I know, though I don't understand why you would be crushing on her? She is kind of annoying with her always cheerful self and always wanting to battle me when she comes around."

"Well she is strong willed, open minded, kind, sweet, and as I like that cheerfulness of hers," Red responded quickly. He had basically fallen in love with Lyra from the moment he met her.

"You know you just described your own sister right?" Green said quickly knowing that was what he liked about Leaf, "Well except for the cheerfulness, Leaf isn't always cheerful..."

"And Lyra isn't a shy girl who basically doesn't talk to anyone but her pokemon," Red interjected quickly into the sentence, "Face facts, Green, Leaf doesn't talk very often to anyone."

"I bet I can get her to talk to me more," Green said through the pokegear to Red, "She wasn't always like this, she used to be just as loud as us when we were 5."

"Yes but she has been since then," Red said through the phone, "And you know why too. She hasn't been the same since then. I was always hoping some day she would reopen up to us but she hasn't."

Green let out a sigh before saying, "Yes I know. I only know a little though of why... Grandfather and Daisy never told me much."

He knew why but just barely from what he could remember about what was told to him when Leaf went missing for 3 months when they were 5 years old. He remembered his Grandfather just telling him some very bad men had Leaf and that her father went off to get her. He remembered 3 months after she disappeared she came back silent never saying anything to them and her father didn't come back with her. He remembered a few days later going to a cemetery with his grandfather seeing Red crying holding Leaf close who looked sad but didn't shed a single tear. He never saw her cry ever after that, he couldn't help but catch himself wondering what had happened to her and her father.

"Professor Oak never told you the full story?" Red asked in shock through the phone.

Green leaned back against the wall saying, "No he never told me."

"Well then sit back and listen," Red said as he began to tell the story.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback: 9 years ago<em>

Leaf was outside playing by herself since Red was grounded for something he had done to the substitute they had that morning in Pokemon School and Green was helping his grandfather out at the lab. She looked up seeing a man dressed in black coming toward her. She noticed some sort of red symbol on his shirt but it was faded very badly so she couldn't tell what it was of.

"Hello, little girl," the man said looking down at her gently as another man came over wearing the same outfit.

"Hello, misters," Leaf said looking up at the man, her mother had always told her not to talk to strangers but she had always second guessed that rule since she had never met someone who would do her harm.

"She's perfect," the other man muttered under his breath kneeling down asking, "Would you like to help us with something, Little girl?"

"With what?" she asked curiously looking up at the men, "I'm not supposed to talk to strangers let alone go with them anywhere."

"We aren't giving you a choice," another voice was heard behind her as she smelled something looking over to beside her seeing a Gloom using Sleep Powder. She felt her eyes going dim as she fell to the side in a deep sleep.

When she awoke she was in a dark room on a very uncomfortable bed.. She sat up rubbing her eyes weakly. She glanced around noticing she was in an empty room that had nothing but a bed and a bookcase full of books that she would never read since they were all to hard for her.

"Ah I see your awake," A voice was heard from all around the room.

"Where am I?" Leaf asked tears in her eyes her small 5 year old body shaking in fear.

The door opened revealing an older man with black suit, an emblem over his heart that was the letter R, his hair was black and greased back, and his eyes were black as nigh. He smiled at the girl which sent shivers up her spine saying, "Your are at my head quarters, child. Or should I say Leaf, daughter of the Viridian City Gym Leader."

She gulped looking at the man asking, "What do you want with me?"

"I need a child, a pure soul such as yourself to help me find and capture a certain pokemon," the man said simply looking at her, "This pokemon is called Mew, it has long been a legend but I've found the place where I believe it lives."

"No I won't," she said hearing that the pokemon was Mew the Mother to all Pokemon getting up running over, "I won't let you harm the Mother of all pokemon."

"You have no choice child," he said slapping her across the face making her fall to the floor tears in her eyes, "If you won't come with us by choice, I will break that small will of yours."

With that he left slamming the door behind him leaving Leaf on the floor crying. She muttered hopelessly, "Please save me, daddy... mom... Red... Green."

Day after day were much like the first she slowly went from yelling back at the man to just being quiet not wanting to agree to what this man wanted her to do. She lost track of time as the days went by with her fighting with the strange man and her trying to read the hard books on the bookshelf getting better and better everyday.

One day though should couldn't take it anymore she wanted out of there so badly. She was in tears whispering, "Fine, I'll help you capture Mew just let me out of here."

"I knew you would come to my side eventually," he said as two grunts came in grabbing her arms carrying her out of the room down the all and outside. As the sun hit her face she had to close her eyes unused to the light. She was carried deep into the jungle of where ever they were left out there by a river.

It was worse out there then it had been in the empty room. She felt frightened all alone in the middle of the jungle as she started to wonder around trying to find something safe to eat. Though all she found was an angry Primeape as she tried to get a banana. She turned around running back toward the river as she was chased. She stared at the river knowing she couldn't swim but she had more chance with that then she had with the Primeape. She closed her eyes about to jump in when she heard a blast behind her.

She turned around seeing small pink pokemon floating there having sent a hyper beam at the Primeape scaring it off. She smiled at the pokemon saying, "You helped me."

The pokemon turned to her floating over and around her saying happily, "Mewwww Mew."

"So you're Mew?" she asked looking at the pokemon but screaming out as a net came down catching them both in it flying up into the tree. She hugged the pink pokemon tightly not wanting any harm to come to her new friend that had saved her life.

The guards who had brought her out into the forest cut them down pulling the pink pokemon from her grasp as they grabbed her carrying her and the pokemon off back toward headquarters. They both were thrown into a cage together. She looked at the little pink pokemon who seemed scared. It screamed out though as one of their captors pulled some fur off it's body.

"I can't believe your doing this," she heard a woman say off in the distance looking out of the cage toward the woman. She was beautiful with long red hair, emerald green eyes, thin framed glasses, and a long lab coat. She looked at who the woman was talking to. It was the man who had abused her everyday until she agreed to help him with capturing the cute pink pokemon beside her.

"Kidnapping a little girl, using her to lure Mew out, and now expecting me to try to clone it," the woman said in anger toward the man, "I'm not doing this."

"Honey, listen to reason," the man said looking at the woman, "If we had a pokemon as strong as a legendary we could spend more time with our son."

The woman sighed looking down in defeat at the mention of her 2 year old son before turning back around facing the man, "Fine, I will try to clone him but please let the girl go."

"I can't, she knows to much now," the man said simply before walking from the room.

The woman looked over at Leaf sadly coming over saying, "I'll convince him to let you go somehow little one, I promise."

She slowly reached in caressing Leaf's face gently and lovingly. To Leaf it felt like her own mother's touch tears coming to her eyes.

The next few weeks were worse the first few since Leaf was stuck in a cage with Mew except to go to the bathroom. There were only 2 things that was sunshine in her life one was the kind woman that was there occasionally working on this and that. She spoke with the woman about random things from the woman's son to what was happening in the outside world. The other was Mew, the sweet cute pokemon spent days with her comforting her when she needed it especially when she thought of home and realized she may never see her family or Green again.

It was late one night when she was woken up by sirens the signaled an intruder. She sat up looking around as she heard a roar outside a Tauros rampaging through the wall with a rider she recognized well as she yelled out, "Father!"

The man jumped off the Tauros running over his gray hair was a mess wet from rain and red eyes aflame from anger. He saw his daughter in the cage along with a small pink pokemon. He came over undoing the lock grabbing his daughter saying, "Leaf... I finally found you. Don't worry daddy's got you."

She cried into his chest holding onto his shirt as her father went through the wall where Tauros rammed through calling out his Fearow placing her on it as Mew flew over floating beside her. There was lots of noise behind her father who said, "Fearow get her out of here and take her home."

"Daddy?" she asked as the bird pokemon spread it's wings starting to take off.

"I will distract them, Leaf, tell your mom I'm sorry I couldn't come back," he said before running into the building as Fearow flew off into the sky Mew flying after her. She looked behind her tears in her eyes as she gasped as the place went up in flames. She closed her eyes whispering, "... Dad."

She looked back ahead her eyes narrowed as Fearow flew her home knowing she would get her chance to bring that man who captured her down someday. She told Mew to leave her and find some place safe far away from there. Mew nodded sadly as it flew off to who knows where.

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p>Green was silent as Red finished telling him the story of what happened to Leaf tears in his eyes his fist clinched shut as he took a couple deep breaths asking, "How do you know all this? Didn't she not tell a soul what all had happened?"<p>

"I read her diary, she wrote down everything in great detail there," Red said simply, "She got pissed at me for reading it but I wanted to know what happened to my sister. You know her vocabulary went up a lot during her stay there, it must have been those books."

"I don't blame you," Green said sadly feeling horrible now, "You know I feel like an idiot for how I've treated her since we became rivals or whatever. Why couldn't you tell me all this before? I didn't even know that she had been kidnapped fully. I guessed it but grandfather only told me she was with bad people at the time."

"She made me promise never to tell you so I wasn't planning on it unless you brought it up," Red said into the phone, "You can never tell her I told you, you know."

Green sighed nodding to himself saying, "I won't tell her. It's going to take some time for her to come out to me but I will eventually get her to open up to me."

"Why are you so determined? I can't even get her to talk to me very often, she doesn't trust humans much even her own brother," Red said with a sad sigh, "I wouldn't either if I had to go through that."

_'Because I love her,'_ Green thought before shaking his head responding, "I care about your sister and I've heard her talk a few times so maybe she is already starting to trust me more."

"Whatever you say," Red said through the phone, "Look I got to go, tell Leaf I said Hi. Talk to you later."

"See ya," Green said before hanging up the phone putting it over by his bag getting up going into the bathroom to shower before he headed up the mountain again.

* * *

><p>Leaf woke up with a yawn getting up going over to make herself some hot chocolate while she waited for Green. He had told her the day before he would grab some eggs from Nurse Joy and bring them up for her. She couldn't wait as she petted Espeon when the pokemon jumped into her lap.<p>

She stared at the entrance of the cave waiting for Green to show up. She was happy he was there for the whole week just to spend time with her. She grabbed her mug pouring the hot water from the tea pot onto the hot chocolate mix with a smile taking a sip from it as she waited.

Gengar came over looking up at his trainer seeing the smile on her face knowing that the emerald eye guy that his trainer adored must be coming back today too. He was glad since his trainer seemed so much more happier around the guy then she often did alone. He had spoken with Espeon about Leaf before and Espeon had just told him that Leaf gave off a sad aura that related to something in the past. He had always known about the aura but that aura seemed to brighten when Green was around. He hoped that Green was the one who could heal his trainer fully and get her to come down from this mountain she had taken refuge on from her duties, her feelings, and most of all her memories.

* * *

><p>Green walked up the mountain again snow falling around him as he got closer to Leaf's cave. Umbreon decided to stay in her pokeball this time around since she didn't like snow much. He walked toward the cave smiling as he saw Leaf sitting there drinking something. He walked toward her saying softly, "Morning Leaf."<p>

She looked up at Green with a smile nodding at him with a wave to tell him good morning too.

He came over placing a container of 6 eggs in front of her along with a thing of tofu bacon. He watched her light up and grab her frying pan starting to make the bacon and eggs happily. He laughed silently as he watched her cook so expertly over the fire. He then looked over to her bag asking, "Hey can I look at the photo album some more?"

She glanced over to him nodding looking at Gengar to ask him to get the photo album from her bag. Gengar nodded going over to Leaf's bag pulling out the photo album handing it to Green.

Green smiled opening it up again to the page after the pictures from Valentine's Day. It was pictures of a Christmas Party at his Grandfather's Lab. He laughed slightly looking at a picture where Daisy and Red were trying to push him and Leaf under the mistletoe together. He knew back then he had wanted anything but that. Now he knew he would jump at the chance to be caught under the mistletoe with Leaf. He looked at the Leaf in the picture who was wearing a red sweater and a black skirt with her hair up in a pony tail with a santa hair clip in her hair.

He smiled lightly glancing over at the girl beside him who was still hard at work cooking the eggs and bacon. He smelled the bacon his stomach growling slightly as he returned to looking at the pictures. He looked at another picture from that Christmas of Red, Leaf, and him playing in the snow outside throwing snowballs at each other mostly Leaf and him throwing them toward one another. He laughed remembering how pissed Red was since he said they were leaving him out.

Leaf glanced back at him poking his forehead tilting her head to the side asking him what was so funny.

"Oh just remembering that Christmas when we were all 10," Green said looking up at Leaf into her deep blue eyes trying hard not to get lost in them, "I remembered us having this snowball fight and Red getting mad at us saying we were leaving him out. We then both looked at each other before throwing all our snow balls at him."

Leaf laughed with a nod then glanced outside with a smile looking back at him to say that they could finish that game now if they wanted.

He looked outside with a smile as well saying, "Your on, Leaf. It won't be a draw this time. Though let's make it more interesting."

She tilted her head to the side looking at him in confusion.

"A bet," Green said looking at her with a smirk, "If I win I want to hear you to tell me out loud why you stay on this mountain."

Leaf thought about it before nodding before pointing at herself in wonder.

"Yes yes, if you win," Green said in thought then smiled lightly, "You can do any one thing to me to get me back for all those years I was a jerk to you."

Leaf smiled a small blush coming to her face as she nodded before dishing up the eggs and tofu bacon handing him a plate with 3 eggs and some of the bacon.

Green took it wondering what she would do to him if she won shaking his head quickly to clear the thought before beginning to eat.

As soon as they were done eating Leaf got up going over to her bag getting out Green's old winter coat and scarf putting them on.

He smiled looking at her asking, "You still have those?"

She nodded with a blush knowing she still had basically everything Green had given her over the years.

He laughed getting up looking into her face saying, "Come on let's go."

They both headed outside the cave onto the trail the snow was falling lightly at the moment so it was perfect. They both rolled up snowballs throwing them at each other missing terribly. It was on.

The fight lasted until neither of them had one and it was getting late.

"I guess we both get our prizes," Green said smiling curious what Green had in mind to do to him, "What do you want me to do?"

Leaf looked at him blushing a deep red whispering slowly, "I want you to stay the night with me in the cave... it will be like camping out when we were children."

His eyes grew wide as he looked at her gulping before saying, "I guess I have no choice, that was the rules. Let's go inside so we can get warm before you tell me why you stay up here on the mountain."

Leaf nodded before walking inside with him close behind. She called out her Charizard asking him to put the boulder in front of the entrance to keep out the snow since she figured it was going to be heavier that night. He watched as Leaf communicated with her pokemon silently telling it to push the big boulder in front of the entrance where it fit perfectly. He smiled watching her call the fire pokemon back. He looked around before down at the fire sitting down.

She went into her food storage coming back out with a bag full of marshmallows and two sticks handing him one as she sat down happily beside him.

He took the stick grabbing a marshmallow starting to roast it asking, "So are you going to tell me?"

She nodded as she grabbed her own marshmallow doing the same as him before taking a deep breath saying slowly, "It's peaceful up here. It allows me to escape from my thoughts that I always had back in Pallet. The memories good and bad, the feelings that were raging inside me, and duties that came with being champion... Everyone kept telling me that I was the strongest trainer in the world and I had certain things I had to do. It was too much, so I ran up here to hide from it all to clear my head. At first it was just to escape for a few days but I loved it up here. It was a place I could be myself with just me and my pokemon. I retired from my job as champion and escaped up here permanently. When Lyra first defeated me 6 months ago I was depressed but then for the first time in 3 years... I was free. I'm no longer the strongest trainer but for some reason I find myself still hiding up here away from everything."

He looked at her wide eyed, that was the most he had heard come from Leaf's mouth since before she was kidnapped. It took a few seconds for him to recover from the shock asking, "Is there any specific thing your hiding from?"

"Not really," she whispered with a shrug looking at him then away quickly, "Well maybe my feelings."

He nodded looking at her as he pulled his marshmallow from the fire blowing on it to put it out pulling it off the stick plopping it into his mouth. He felt warm in this cave with the fire going and the entrance shut off. It felt kind of homy especially with Leaf sitting right there beside him.

Leaf pulled her own marshmallow from the fire putting it out before eating it. She then scooted closer to him grabbing the photo album motioning for them to look through it together.

He smiled with a nod as they started too flipping through the pages him bringing up a memory for a few of them. He slowly felt something hit his shoulder glancing over seeing Leaf was leaning against him fast asleep. He looked at her sleeping face her eyes closed tight and her pink lips were inviting. He found himself leaning in slowly placing his lips on hers gently yet quickly before pulling away staring into her face breathing rapidly his heart pounding in his chest.

_'I shouldn't have done that,'_ he thought sitting up carrying Leaf's sleeping body over to Snorlax laying her against the pokemon taking her blanket from the ground laying it over her.

He watched as she turned in her sleep hearing her mumbling about something. He smiled whispering, "Good night, Leaf."

He then turned around going over to his bag pulling off the big sleeping back laying it out and climbing inside keeping on his coat as he closed his eyes drifting to sleep as well.


	4. The Third Day

**Chapter 3: The Third Day**

"Leaf I love you," Green said grabbing Leaf pulling her close kissing her gently. The kiss almost felt real to Leaf but she knew this was just her dreams. The only time she could be her true self with Green.

"I love you too, Green," Leaf said sadly looking out at the ocean that spread as far as the eye could see a sun setting on the horizon, "But I know this just a dream... no matter how much I wish it to be true."

"Why don't you tell the real me?" the fake Green asked looking down at Leaf's face caressing her face gently.

Leaf looked up at him tears in her eyes saying, "You could never love me... I'm just a shell of a girl silent and useless. You're the Viridian Gym Leader, you never ran away from your responsibilities just to hide away from feelings you had for a person who would never see you as more then a friend especially since for the longest time they saw you as their rival. You could have any girl you wanted, you have enough fan girls..."

The fake Green shook his head running his hand down to her chin whispering, "Don't be so sure, you never know unless you try. Try to let him get to know the real you that is hidden deep beneath that shell of silence you have put up to protect yourself."

"I guess I could..." Leaf said with a sigh this wasn't the first time the Green in her dreams had given her advice. Her dreams were always either of Green or nightmares about when she was little though those had slowly gone away since she had defeated that man, Giovanni, finally 3 years ago.

She felt something wet on her hand looking up at Green who smiled saying, "Smell ya later is what I always used to say when we left each other company on our Journey right. Well smell ya later."

With that Leaf woke up feeling Espeon licking her hand and a smell reaching her nose. The smell of strawberry tofu frying met her nose. She sat up looking over to the fire seeing Green was sitting there cooking the tofu not noticing she was up. She smiled lightly slowly getting up sneaking quietly over behind him leaning down wrapping her arms around his neck placing her head against his back. Her heart was racing but she had always wanted to try this just once to see how he would react especially after the dream she had.

* * *

><p>Green had woken up earlier that morning hearing Leaf talking in her sleep. He had slowly got out from his sleeping bag going over sitting beside her listening her in wonder.<p>

"I love you too, Green," he heard her whisper looking over at her in wondering what she could be dreaming about as she rolled over facing him now her brown hair laying in her face.

He resisted the urge to push the hair from her face knowing last night he had kissed her when she was asleep. He shook his head muttering, "Why can't I just tell her?"

His eyes grew wide as he heard her whispering, "You could never love me though."

He knew he had to do something or she may always think that until he could get up the nerve to tell her how he felt. He got onto his feet leaning down brushing her hair back gently whispering, "Don't be so sure..."

"I guess so," he finally heard her whisper letting out a breath he had been holding glad she responded like that.

He backed away as Espeon woke up coming over to them. He slowly went over starting to cook some strawberry tofu to have since he knew Leaf liked the stuff and he had gotten some from Nurse Joy the day before. He became distracted by it not noticing as Leaf got up and came over to him. He slowly felt her wrap her arms around him her head against his back. He tensed up feeling like his heart was going to explode right out of his chest. He figured she had to hear it since she was so close as he tried to regain his composure slowly saying what he could get out, "G...Good Morning..."

Leaf pulled away quickly a frown appearing on her face as she looked down feeling like she had done something wrong.

Green quickly looked at her grabbing and hugging her close whispering, "Don't think you did something wrong, you just took me by surprise. I wasn't expecting you too come up behind me and hug me like that."

Leaf looked up at him relief on her face as she smiled hugging him back lightly laying her head against his chest.

Green looked down at her rubbing her back asking, "You know if you ever want to say anything to me you can trust me right, Leaf? I will never tell a soul what you tell me. Truthfully I like hearing your voice too..."

Leaf looked up at him wide eyed before nodding slowly whispering, "I guess I can try... It's just hard for me."

He looked into her eyes saying, "Leaf don't ever be afraid to talk to me. Even back when I was just your jerky rival I would have listened to anything you had to say. Even if it takes time for you to trust me, I'll be here for you alright?"

Leaf nodded with a gentle smile before pulling away looking at the strawberry tofu in wonder.

He followed her eyes to the tofu he was frying saying, "Oh that, I got it from Nurse Joy as well yesterday. I knew you liked the stuff."

She nodded surprised that he remembered that as she whispered slowly, "I do..."

He smiled softly as he got it out of the frying pan putting it on a small plate handing one to her along with a mug of hot chocolate. He took the other plate with some starting to eat slowly with Leaf. His mind kept drifting to how he felt when he had kissed her last night. It felt so perfect except for the fact she hadn't been awake. He wondered how kissing her when she was awake would feel though he knew that was a long shot for now.

Leaf looked at him watching him as he ate in deep thought. He watched his beautiful green eyes seeming to be staring off into nothing. It caused her heart to ache wondering what he was thinking about so intensely. She found herself asking before she could stop herself, "What are you thinking about?"

"Uh nothing," Green said quickly looking at her surprised by how she said that not in a whisper but in her full voice it caused his heart to beat a little bit faster since it had just calmed down, "Hey why don't we play Pokemon Battle Cards?"

Leaf looked at him with a smile as she watched Green get the deck of cards from his bag. Separating the cards into the four decks of Basic Attacks, Intermediate Attacks, Advance Attacks, and finally status moves. Green looked up at Leaf asking, "Do you need a refresher course on how to play? It's been awhile since we played against each other."

Leaf looked at the cards then at Green nodding slowly with a small blush on her face.

"Alright but first," Green pulled the pokeball for Umbreon from his waist calling out the pokemon. The Umbreon ran over to Espeon sitting beside her happily.

Green chuckled lightly before turning back to Leaf saying, "We each select 2 cards from each pile at the beginning of the game. The basic deck is attacks move that most pokemon learn before level 30 as well as any common attack TMs. Intermediate is all the rest of the TMs and moves pokemon from level 30 to 65 can learn. Advance is moves that can only be tutored to pokemon, are a pokemons special move, or moves that are only learned after lvl 65 for most pokemon. Then finally we have the status deck, which simply put are all pure status effecting moves like Toxic and Sand-attack. They each do something different to your opponent when put into play determining on what the card says."

Leaf nodded taking 2 cards from each deck as instructed then looking at him as he did the same before he shuffled the decks up placing them down drawing the first card placing it down beside the deck. It was the move Crunch which had a 50% chance of making the first one of them to go first flinch meaning they lost their turn.

The rules of the game were simply based on the deck the move was from as well as types. If you had a basic attack card on the field that was psychic type then it could be defeated by any basic with a type advantage over the move and all intermediate and advance cards. Status cards could also be played at any time unless the move on the field prevented status effects. The aim of the game was to be the first one to be out of cards. Status effects could cause you to draw cards or make you unable to move. It could be a strategy full game.

Leaf and Green started to play once everything was set. It was a heated battle just like any they had when they fought with real pokemon during their journey. As it stood now they were evenly matched with Leaf having won one and Green having won one.

"Hey, Leaf," Green said looking at the girl across from him with a smile knowing just how to get a kiss from the girl, "Let's make another little wager on this next game. If I win I get to do one thing to you that I really want to and if you win I will tell you my feelings on anything you want to hear."

Her eyes widen nervous about what he wanted to do to her but the hearing his feelings thing was to good to pass up. She bit her bottom lip before whispering, "Alright, Green."

"Alright, then let the game begin," Green said as they started to play again. He was determined to win this one so he could get to kiss her, he knew either way that the outcome would be good though.

* * *

><p><em>'Is he an idiot?'<em> Gengar asked Espeon and Umbreon as they watched Leaf and Green play the game again with a wager on the line this time.

Umbreon looking at Gengar slowly before asking, _'What do you mean, Gengar?'_

_'Obviously he wants to kiss Leaf without her being asleep. You saw what he did last night before tucking her in right Espe?'_ Gengar said looking at Espeon.

Espeon looked at Gengar nodding asking, _'Yes I saw but our trainer loves him why wouldn't it be good if they kissed?'_

_'Because if they kissed before he confesses his feelings for her it will leave Leaf wondering if he does love her or if that was just an experiment,' _Gengar said knowingly feeling bad for his trainer, _'Then he thinks that if she wins she will ask him how he feels for her... she won't. She doesn't have the courage to do so, she'll chicken out and ask about something unrelated.'_

_'How do you know so much?' _Umbreon asked looking at Gengar in wonder.

Gengar looked at them before saying, _'I've been with Leaf for 7 years, for as long as I've known her she has been in love with Green. I think she was love for him even before then... and before the event that makes her not trust any human.'_

_'Is it related to when Green saved her when they were 4 do you think?'_ Umbreon asked looking at Gengar.

Gengar looked at Umbreon before nodding saying, _'So Green remembers it as well... yes I think that was when Leaf first fell in love with him.'_

_'He doesn't remember much sadly,' _Umbreon said sadly, _'I think if he did he would have come around to admitting he like her long before he did. All I know is what Daisy has talked to Red about when he came around. Green doesn't remember the event well himself, I think he has tried to erase it from his mind.'_

_'Well I know Leaf remembers... maybe Green will too before the week is up and he goes back to the gym,' _Gengar said hopefully as he looked back at the two trainers, _'We can only hope.'_

* * *

><p>Leaf had won the game finally. It had been the most intense one yet but she had pulled through with the victory.<p>

Green looked at her a little disappointed he didn't win but he was curious what she would ask him. He looked at her studying her face asking, "So what do you want to ask me?"

Leaf looked at him for a moment deciding against asking him fully how he felt about her so deciding to whisper, "Do you consider us as just friends now and not Rivals?

Green looked at her having not considered she would ask that but he decided to answer truthfully though it pained him to say that they were simply just friends, "Yes I consider us just friends, we haven't been rivals since you defeated me on the Indigo Plateau that second time."

Leaf smiled happily as she looked at him whispering slowly, "I'm glad..."

Green smiled reaching forward patting Leaf on the head saying, "As I said before, even if I said I hated you I could never actually. Something about you and I keeps me from hating you."

Leaf looked at him tilting her head to the side wondering what he meant before shaking her head then motioned to the sleeping bag wondering if he was going to sleep there again.

Green looked at the sleeping bag then back at Leaf, he really didn't want to leave her again. He loved spending all his time there with her even if it was in this cave on Mount Silver. He looked into her face saying, "I think I'll stay here at the cave with you for the rest of the time I'm visiting... if you don't mind of course."

Leaf smiled shaking her head to tell him she didn't mind in the least since she loved to have him there. Though she motioned to pokeballs then outside before whispering, "Tomorrow I want to go train."

"Alright, tomorrow we can go train," Green said with a smile, "I want to battle one of your pokemon with Umbreon anyway."

She nodded with a smile it had been awhile since she had seen Green battle so the thought excited her. She then grabbed the photo album scooting beside Green so he could look if he wanted. She opened the page to the christmas photos they had been on the day before before they went to do the snowball fight.

Green glanced over her shoulder at the pictures seeing the next picture was of Leaf, Red, and him exchanging presents. He remembered his present from Leaf well since he always wore it. A small silver pendent that was inscribed with the Unknown symbol for G. Even if Unknown were uncommon in Kanto he had read about the language based around them in his Grandfather's lab. He had shown Leaf the first letters of his and her names in the language several months before Christmas.

"You know I still wear that gift you gave me that christmas," Green said looking over at her with a smile seeing the hat on her head, "The same way you still wear that hat."

Leaf looked at him in surprise she never figured he would still be wearing that pendent after 3 years. Though she was happy he did, it had taken a lot for her to afford it but since Green had seemed so interested in the Unknown she was happy to get it for him.

He smiled at the surprise in her eyes knowing it probably meant a lot to her that he still wore it just like the fact she had kept the ratty white hat on her head all these years meant to him. He went down the page seeing the final picture was of Leaf, Red, and him all in there pajamas sitting in front of the fireplace at their house with the Christmas Tree lit up to the side. He had remembered Leaf had fallen asleep into her lap that night. He remembered well how her warmth felt against his body and remembered it was the first night Red told him that Leaf loved him. Red had told him if he ever hurt Leaf's feelings he would regret it. He swore he wouldn't no matter what he said he was careful to never be to harsh. Except once when he had made Leaf cry, the same day his Ratticate died which at the time he blamed all on her not on himself like the blame should have been on.

He glanced over at Leaf knowing she didn't have a clue what had happened that day to cause him to be so harsh with her. He sighed looking down asking, "Leaf, do you remember when we were in Lavender Tower during our Journey?"

Leaf looked at him before nodding she remembered it well it had been an emotional roller coaster for the young girl. She remembered running into Green who seemed to be different, his normal light green eyes had storms brewing in them especially as he looked at her that day. He was looking at her with anger she had never seen before.

"I'm sorry how I acted to you that day," Green said sadly as he stared into the dancing flames of the fire, "You see I wasn't there catching pokemon purely like I told you... True I did catch a Cubone while there but the fact is... I was there to say good bye to a pokemon."

Leaf's eyes grew wide as she looked at Green who seemed to avoiding looking at her at all cost now.

"It was my Ratticate... it became sick shortly before it's last battle with you," Green said shaking now tears threatening to come, "I pushed it to fight anyway, when it fainted it never woke up..."

"I called it a weakling to my grandfather when he was checking it and that I was going to replace it anyway," Green said closing his eyes, "And worse of all I blamed you for it's death. When the blame should have all been on my shoulders if anyone's. I was the one who pushed it to fight even when it was sick... I knew it was sick too but I didn't care."

Leaf wrapped her arms around him tightly to show him how sorry she was plus she didn't know what to say. It explained so much to her as why he had been there plus was extra mean to him

"So I'm sorry," Green said awkwardly before slowly wrapping his arms around her. He sat his chit on the top of her head the smell of dirt and berries reaching it. He shouldn't have been surprise that was her smell since she had lived on the mountain for 3 years.

Leaf nodded pulling away yawning motioning to Snorlax before going laying on top of the big pokemon drifting to sleep pulling her cover on her.

He laughed softly before going over laying back into the sleeping back closing his eyes drifting to sleep as well.


	5. The Fourth Day

**Chapter 4: The Fourth Day**

Green looked up feeling the rain drops fall around him hitting his cheek and hands. He had always both loved and hated the rain but he never knew why. He remembered bits and pieces of a memory long ago. A young girl's scream, blue eyes staring into his own, he remembered fear and sadness, and finally regret.

He sighed sitting down in the rain leaning back into the grass with a sigh staring up at the empty gray sky saying, "Why am I here? And not with Leaf... I miss her."

Thunder rang out as lightning struck near by and he shivered getting up. Even if he liked the rain lightning always made him cringe and memory of a fire entered his mind. He got up running in the rain seeing Leaf in the distance running toward her as she turned toward him falling back disappearing as the world around him started to crumble.

He held his breath as the lightning struck behind him now making his hair stand on end as the ground below him let out.

* * *

><p>Green sat up quickly running a hand through his hair closing his eyes. It wasn't the first time he had a nightmare like that, it was always lightning with the ground falling out from under him after seeing Leaf fall. He glanced over at Leaf who was sleeping peacefully which caused him to smile. He laid back onto his sleeping back staring at the ceiling of the cave looking at the different colors in the rock trying to think of why he had that dream again. It had been a few months since he had that nightmare. He shook his head knowing it was probably a memory he didn't want to remember though the fact that the memory was related to Leaf scared him. If Leaf was related to the memory he almost wanted to remember.<p>

He decided to ask her about it maybe just maybe she knew what the memory was as he looked over at her sleeping form. He went over leaning against Snorlax grabbing his bag pulling out a book on the newly instated Unova region. The region had been instated to the Pokemon League so it recently got its own Gyms and Elite Four. He smiled it fascinated him this region with brand new pokemon that no outsider had seen before now since the Region was so off the beaten path though from what he had heard in the past the place was highly advance in the ways of technology. He glanced up at Leaf wondering if she would ever want to go visit the region with him. He just smiled as he watched her sleeping form his heart was beating calmly aching for her to be in his arms some night when they slept. He looked back to the book muttering, "Stupid Hormones."

He watched Espeon come over looking at him motioning to Gengar and Umbreon who were still asleep. He figured the pokemon hated being an early riser around as he reached over petting the Espeon asking softly, "Espeon, glad to have someone awake with you?"

Espeon nodded nuzzling into his hand lightly as she meowed out lightly purring as she looked at Green then to Leaf wondering if what Umbreon and Gengar said was true. Did the emerald eyed trainer really love her trainer? His aura sure said he did especially when he was talking to her.

He looked down at the Espeon then to Leaf before nodding slowly whispering, "If your asking how I feel about your trainer, it is nothing less than true love of the purest form little Espeon."

Espeon meowed happily with a nod her twin tails waving as she sat down beside Green nuzzling into his side glad he really did love her trainer and she knew well that Leaf loved him as well. She wondered though why neither of them could admit the love they both shared, why was humans so afraid of that emotion when it came to each other.

Green glanced away from the Espeon back at the ceiling closing his eyes as he leaned against Snorlax more. He felt Espeon move glancing over watching as she jumped onto Snorlax which didn't seem to bother the big pokemon at all. He then watched as Espeon went over to where Leaf slept licking at the sleeping girls face. He held back a laugh as Leaf twitched muttering something about 5 more minuets. Espeon just licked Leaf again making Leaf slowly open her eyes looking at Espeon.

"Morning, Espeon," Leaf whispered petting the pokemon then blinked a couple times looking over at Green a blush appearing instantly on her face from being so close to him.

"Good Morning Leaf," Green said looking at her face smiling lightly at her blush, "Just thought I would lean against Snorlax while I read before you woke up."

Leaf nodded sliding off Snorlax to beside him looking at the book then looked at him confused. She had never heard of the Unova region.

"Oh right, you haven't seen the news since you've been up here," he said looking at her, "This region recently was instated to the pokemon league. Trainers have all been heading there to travel and conquer the gyms. They also apparently are only inhabited by regional pokemon that we've never seen."

Leaf listened fascinated by what Green said, were there really pokemon she had never heard of or seen out there. Well other then the legendary pokemon that few have ever seen of course, was it possible. She looked at him with a smile excited at the concept.

"You know if you wanted we could go together some day," Green said looking at her with a smile, "We could visit and see a new region where pokemon we've never come across are."

Leaf went wide eyed then smiled nodding happily she would love to go with him someday.

"Great, we should whenever you are ready to come off this mountain," Green said with a smile, "Which is something I will be waiting for."

Leaf looked at him then down thinking, 'When she was ready to come off the mountain, would she ever be ready?'

Green noticed the look not wanting to fight with her over this again a small frown on his lips as he quickly said, "No need to hurry with that though, Leaf. Take as long as you need."

Leaf glanced up at him with a smile hugging him tightly before pulling away glad he understood she wasn't ready to leave the mountain yet.

Green felt her hug him as he slowly brought his arms around her enjoying her warmth against him. They didn't separate for a few minuets until Leaf pulled away looking at his face a blush evident on hers. Green looked back at Leaf's face finding his hand on her cheek brushing back a strand of her brown hair before picking up her hat from where she left it beside Snorlax placing it on her head.

Leaf blushed lightly as she felt Green's fingers brush her cheek to push back the strand of hair and place the hat on her head. She looked at him with a smile before sitting beside him again laying into him.

Green looked at her then remembered he had wanted to ask her about his dream. He sighed knowing it could ruin the moment but he wanted to know as he slowly asked, "Leaf, do you remember us being in a fire caused by lightning together?"

Leaf looked up at him before nodding slowly knowing exactly what he meant though she could tell he wasn't fully sure of the memory.

"Can you tell me about it, Leaf?" Green asked sadness in his voice, "I have been having this nightmare over the past few years that is related to it... I just want to know what happened."

Leaf looked at Green sad that he didn't remember the event where she fell in love with him but she understood why before whispering slowly, "If you want me to Green... but if you can't remember it maybe your mind has locked it away for a reason."

"I don't care, Leaf," Green said looking at Leaf in determination, "I want to know the truth... especially if it has to do with you."

Leaf took a deep breath going over the photo album flipping to the very back slipping her hand under the cover pulling out an old picture of when Red, Green, and her were 4. It was taken about 8 months before she was kidnapped. The picture had Red, Green, and her standing in front with a 13 year old Daisy standing behind the three. Then behind that was her father, her mother, and another couple. A woman with hazel hair like Green's and deep brown eyes along with a man with dirty blond hair like Daisy's and deep emerald eyes like Green's stared up at them from the picture standing behind the kids with her own parents. Leaf brought over the picture holding it out to him asking softly, "Green, do you remember your parents?"

Green took the picture raising an eyebrow as he looked at it the two looked so familiar saying, "No... I've asked Daisy and Grandfather about them in the past but they never told me anything about what happened to them. I just know they were gone and whenever I brought them up Daisy would cry."

Leaf looked at Green with a frown whispering, "Well meet your parents... it says there name on the back. I had asked my mother their names once when I was looking at the picture and wrote it there just in case you didn't know."

Green looked at her wide eyed before turning the picture over taking a deep breath as he read out loud, "Sierra and Andrew Oak..."

Green stared at the words tears coming to his eyes as he clutched the picture. It was the only one he had ever seen, his grandfather and Daisy never had any pictures of his parents around the house so he didn't even know what they looked like really.

Leaf looked at him sadly her heart went out to the boy beside her. She knew how it was to lose a parent especially basically in front of your face but to lose both like he had it was no wonder he blocked out the memories like that.

Green turned the picture back over looking at it whispering, "Mom... Dad..."

Green glanced up at Leaf asking, "What do my parents have to do with the memory?"

"B...bec...because the memory is of how they died," Leaf said shaking slightly, "And of how we survived..."

Green's eyes went wide looking at Leaf before asking slowly, "What happened?"

Leaf closed her eyes not wanting to look at him as she started the story, "It begins with me staying over at your house... your old home that is... while Red as sick with the flu. Mom hadn't wanted me around Red so I went to stay at your house while he got over it. Daisy was off at the Pokemon Academy at the time... The news had said Zapdos was flying across the region bringing storms with him. That is why the rain came first followed by lightning."

She went on telling him the story that his mind had blocked out.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback: 10 years ago<em>

Leaf was laying on the blow up mattress on Green's floor asking, "Hey Greeny? What's a Zapdos?"

Green looked backed at Leaf from his NES that he was playing sitting at the end of the mastress answering, "It's a big bird that causes storms. That's what dad said."

"Oh..." Leaf said sitting up looking over Green's shoulder, "Your father is so smart, Greeny."

"Yeah I know," Green said proudly as he went back to playing the game, "Him and Grandpa both are. Though sometimes I wish I had your dad, Leaf. He is so freaking cool with all those strong pokemon of his."

"Yes, but we never see him," Leaf said pouting lightly then shivered hearing a lightning bolt outside rubbing her ears, "That was loud..."

Green looked at Leaf with concern before coming over hugging her and whispering gently, "I'll protect you, Leaf. I'll always protect you, you're my best friend."

Leaf looked up at him with a smile nodding saying, "I'll always protect you also Greeny."

Green smiled down at the girl in his arms knowing he would always be beside Leaf if he could. He had always wanted to be her Knight in Shining armor and protect her from anything bad he could. He never felt this way about Red though it was probably because Leaf was so soft and delicate it felt like she would break if anything bad happened.

Leaf slowly pulled away from the hug looking at Green asking, "What are you thinking about, Greeny?"

"Nothing," Green replied innocently a blush coming to his young face. He knew if he ever told Leaf how he wanted to be her Knight she would get mad. She always told him and Red that she wouldn't be left out of things they called boy things. She would always stick around and do what they did even if they tried to get her not to.

"Ok, Greeny," Leaf said as there was a knock on the door then Green's mother popped her head into the room.

"I thought you two would like some hot chocolate with graham crackers before you slept," Green's mom said coming in carrying the tray.

"Oh thank you, Mrs. Oak," Leaf said happily she loved hot chocolate or any kind of chocolate actually.

Green looked happily at the woman getting up going over to her saying, "Yes, thank you mom."

"You're welcome Green and Leaf," the woman said with a smile kneeling down handing Leaf her plate and mug before handing Green the other. She turned heading back out of the room smiling, her little Green and Leaf were always so cute together. She shook her head knowing that if Green had it his way Leaf would move in there with them permanently since her son was so happy when Leaf was going to stay at their house while Red was sick.

Leaf took a sip of her hot chocolate before taking a bite of the graham cracker on her plate giggling happily saying, "These are so good, your mom is so nice."

"Yeah," Green said as he drank his hot chocolate looking at Leaf with a smile before letting out a yawn.

Leaf yawned as well, since Green had, than frowned saying, "Greeny, don't yawn. You make me yawn when you do."

"Sorry," he said sheepishly scratching the back of his head as he took a bite from his graham cracker.

They finished their hot chocolate and graham crackers leaving plates and mugs outside the door for Green's mom.

Green was laying on his bed staring at the ceiling glancing over at Leaf saying, "Night Leaf."

"Night Greeny," Leaf said sleeply as she closed her eyes drifting to sleep.

Green closed his eyes as well starting to drift to sleep.

It didn't seem like a long sleep though when he felt someone shaking him awake. He slowly opened his eyes seeing Leaf standing there her eyes full of fear.

He sat up looking at Leaf asking, "What's wrong, Leaf?"

"Greeny... I heard loud thunder. I also heard a scream it sounded like your mom," Leaf said shaking as she looked at Green.

Green frowned getting up from the bed holding Leaf's shoulders saying, "Let's go check it out."

Leaf nodded slowly feeling Green drop his arms taking her hand walking out of the room with her. She covered her mouth smelling smoke coughing lightly.

Green looked around covering his mouth as well with his sleeve keeping a hold of Leaf's hand as he called out, "Mom! Dad!"

He coughed afterward this smoke was getting to him but he was more worried about Leaf at the moment saying, "We got to get out of here... mom and dad will know we got out fine..."

He pulled Leaf down the hall toward the stairs but felt the floor giving out under them as they fell through Leaf screaming out. They fell to the floor below as he grabbed Leaf pulling her close into his arms asking, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I think so," Leaf said noticing the smoke wasn't as bad down here as she glanced over to the stairs seeing that the smoke was coming down the stairs.

He nodded hoping his parents would be alright as he pulled her to the door unlocking it and opening it dragging Leaf outside into the field. He looked back at his house seeing the whole top floor where his parents had probably been asleep was in up in flames. He started running back toward the house stopping as he felt Leaf's hand pulling him back.

"Green... don't leave," Leaf said her tears mixing in with the rain that was coming down around them.

Green looked back at Leaf hugging her close as they fell to the ground holding each other.

"You saved me..." Leaf whispered laying into Green's chest tears running down her face. At that moment she fell for Green, he really was her knight in shining armor.

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p>"We remained out in field together until the Fire brigade came..." Leaf said looking down crying now, "We had hoped your parents got out but the lightning strike had hit their room... setting it on fire first."<p>

Green was silent as he listened to the story the memories all came back to him including everything about how he felt back then for Leaf though he had never told her. He was looking down at the picture of his parents tears in his eyes as he felt Leaf's arm around his shoulders pulling him close. Green just cried into her not caring if he looked weak in front of the girl he loved or that he looked young. For that moment he didn't care about any of that, he was just a child that had found out his parents had died in a fire and all he wanted to do was cry all day. He stayed in Leaf's arms for the rest of the day as they fell asleep against one another leaning back into Snorlax after crying their eyes out together.


	6. The Fifth Day

**Chapter 5: The Fifth Day**

Green woke up in the middle of the night still against Leaf. He glanced up at her face slowly remembering what all was told to him the day before. The memories her story brought up still fresh in his mind. He slowly pulled away from her placing his hand on his forehead whispering, "So they really are gone... I always knew they probably were dead but now I know for certain. I can't cry anymore today not while I am with her..."

He looked down at the picture in his hands still looking at how happy everything seemed to be at the time. It was a time where life was perfect, he had wonderful parents, Leaf wasn't silent, nothing bad had ever happened in either of their lives. He got up slowly placing the picture into his pocket grabbing Charizard's pokeball from Leaf's bag before going to the boulder. He needed some fresh air even if it was the middle of the night. He called out the pokemon asking him to push open the entrance enough for him to go outside. Charizard nodded pushing it open before Green slipped out into the night. He felt the cold wind blow through his hazel hair as he looked up at the stars above with a small smile knowing somewhere up there his parents were looking down at him. He noticed a small star fly across the sky, a shooting star beckoning for a wish.

Green had never been one to wish but he had something to wish for that night. He could have wished for anything though his mind drifted to the blue eyed girl asleep against the Snorlax in the cave. He looked up at the sky saying quietly into the wind, "I wish I could give Leaf all the happiness she deserves after all she has witnessed and been through."

"You know only one thing could make me happy," a familiar voice whispered behind him.

He turned around quickly looking at Leaf who had woken up and followed him outside into the cold night.

He looked at her walking toward her slowly asking, "And what is that, Leaf?"

Leaf looked up into his eyes with a small smile on her face shrugging whispering, "If your wish came true, you would already know what would make me happy."

Green looked at her he knew exactly what would make her happy the problem was he couldn't bring himself to say the three little words he so wanted to say and she was waiting to hear. He looked down muttering, "I know exactly what would make you happy Leaf... but I just can't bring myself to say it yet..."

Leaf came over to him looking into his face with wonder at what he just said.

"Oh don't worry about it Leaf," Green said quickly looking into her tranquil blue eyes, "Why don't we go back inside and try to get some more sleep?"

Leaf frowned before nodding turning walking back inside to go get some sleep. Green glanced back at the sky whispering, "Goodnight, mom and dad."

He then followed Leaf back inside going to his sleeping bag as Charizard pushed the boulder back in place. He looked over to where Leaf was laying on top of Snorlax saying, "Goodnight Leaf."

Leaf looked back over at him with a smile saying softly, "Night Greeny."

He froze hearing her call him by what she use to call him before she became silent. He glanced over at her seeing that she had fallen quickly asleep. He turned away from her with a small smile on his face, she was opening up to him again and that couldn't make Green happier.

He closed his eyes drifting back to sleep dreaming of whenever he could bring himself to confess and finally giving Green the happiness she deserved.

* * *

><p>Leaf looked up into his eyes with a small smile on her face shrugging whispering, "If your wish came true, you already know what would make me happy."<p>

"I have a feeling I do," Green said now right in front of Leaf looking down into her blue eyes placing a finger under her chin leaning in placing a kiss gently on her lips whispering, "I love you Leaf..."

Leaf's eyes grew wide hearing Green whispering against his lips as well, "I... I... I love you too, Greeny."

"I know," Green said with a smirk pulling his lips back wrapping an arm around Leaf's waist, "Red can't keep a secret for the life of him."

Leaf blushed lightly as she looked down unable to meet Green's eyes.

Green hugged Leaf closed saying, "Though I meant what I said, I love you Leaf. I have for as long as I can remember, though just recently I figured out what the feelings were."

Leaf nodded whispering, "I think your wish to give me happiness has been granted."

"Yeah but let me make sure," Green said before lifting her chin up kissing her again with much more passion this time as he held her close in his arms.

Leaf was blushing a deep red slowly wrapping her arms around Green's neck kissing him back with the same passion.

* * *

><p>Green woke up during the kiss a blush on his cheeks from the dream he just had. He shook his head clearing his mind glancing over at Leaf who was still fast asleep. He got up going over to the fire to make some hot chocolate for the two of them as well as some breakfast. He pulled out the chex mix, chocolate candy, and pretzels to make some trail mix for them in a sandwich bag. He glanced over at Espeon who was up now asking, "Can you wake up Leaf, Espeon?"<p>

Espeon nodded running over to where Leaf was jumping up onto Snorlax licking Leaf's face.

"5 more minuets mom," Leaf muttered rolling over in her sleep before jolting right up as Espeon licked her again, "Alright I'm awake, Espeon..."

"Good morning Leaf," Green called over to her with a small chuckle before he poured the mugs of hot chocolate for them.

Leaf slipped off Snorlax coming over sitting beside him grabbing her mug taking a sip whispering, "Morning, Greeny."

"I though we could go have that battle we both wanted to do yesterday but got distracted from," Green said looking at Leaf with a smile at her calling him Greeny again.

Leaf nodded looking at him before grabbing some of the trail mix he made eating it happily. Leaf looked at Green whispering, "I will love to battle you today just like old times."

"My Umbreon versus one of your pokemon," Green said with a nod smiling as he called Umbreon back to his ball.

Leaf nodded calling Gengar over to her getting up motioning Charizard to push open the boulder. She got up looking at him to tell him to follow her.

Green nodded getting up following Leaf outside down the trail to the cave where the training area Leaf had set up. They both went to either side of the cave as Green called out Umbreon.

Gengar came out in front of Leaf ready to battle. Leaf pointed to Umbreon as Gengar used Brick Break combined with Sludge Bomb.

"Umbreon use Faint Attack to dodge," Green called out as Umbreon started to run disappearing to behind Gengar hitting him hard.

Gengar recovered turning around hitting Umbreon hard back with Brick Break. Gengar took the dark type move well it seemed even if he was weak against it.

"Dark Pulse," Green called out as Umbreon flipped onto the ground making darkness erupt hitting Gengar into the wall.

Gengar got up running at Umbreon throwing a sludge bomb at Umbreon poisoning it. He then came up close hitting Umbreon with Brick Break again knocking Umbreon back.

Umbreon growled as Green called out, "Moonlight now, Umbreon."

Umbreon stopped it's rings glowing as it healed what it could during the middle of the day. Leaf motioned for Gengar to attack. Gengar ran toward Umbreon using Shadow Ball lowering Umbreon's special defense before attacking with Sludge Bomb again.

Umbreon shook as it was hurt by poison then hit by Sludge Bomb. It was about to faint it was obvious.

"Return Umbreon," Green said quickly not wanting to hurt Umbreon anymore then it already was.

Leaf came over offering her hand to Green whispering, "Good battle."

"Yeah, you won like always," Green said taking her hand shaking it, "I'm not surprised, your Gengar is at least 15 levels higher then my Umbreon."

Leaf nodded as Gengar came over to her and she leaned down patting it's head with a smile.

Green looked at his pokeball asking, "Want to walk down to the Pokemon Center with me so I can heal him?"

Leaf looked up at him with a nod as they walked to the Pokemon Center together.

"Leaf, have you thought about coming down from the mountain permanently?" Green asked as they walked down the trail, "I miss you, you know."

Leaf looked at him then down whispering, "I can't..."

"Why can't you?" Green asked stopping Leaf looking into her eyes.

"Because I can never be a peace out there," Leaf said loudly looking into his eyes back tears appearing in her own, "I'm a shell of a girl, I don't belong out there. I will forever be alone, at least up here I don't have to be reminded about it every day."

Green grabbed her shoulders looking down at her saying, "You aren't alone, you have Red, your mom... and me."

"No I don't have you, maybe you should just go," Leaf said pulling away running back up the trail tears running down her face. Gengar glared at Green before running after her.

"Leaf wait," Green called after her then cursing lightly under his breath knowing he just let his one true love run away. He looked down seeing the Pokemon Center in the distance, he would let Leaf be alone for the night and come talk to her in the morning. He couldn't stand to see her crying but he knew she didn't want to see him.

He slowly placed his hands in his pockets before continuing down the mountain looking down. He had ruined everything just to try to get her to come down with him. How could he have been so stupid?


	7. The Sixth Day

**Chapter 6: The Sixth Day**

Leaf sat at the summit of the mountain staring out into the gray morning sky. She hadn't slept well the night before her eyes red and puffy from crying all night.

"I'm an idiot," Leaf muttered tears entering her eyes again, "How could I fool myself into thinking he actually could love me?"

She glanced down at the hat in her hands that she held close since it was the only thing she had to bring her comfort when she lost hope. She closed her eyes whispering, "Why can't I just admit it to you? That I love you and I hide on this mountain from the fear of rejection just as much as I do because of everything else."

She reluctantly placed the hat back on her head a she wrapped her arms around her legs closing her eyes as she curled up trying hard not to cry once more. She closed her eyes keeping the tears at bay whispering, "I am such a fool, Green could only ever care about me as a friend... no more no less."

She felt as a cold wind that felt like it went straight through her blew her hat off into the sky. Leaf looked up watching her hat getting up running after it not caring about anything except for that. She ran after it stepping off the side of the mountain grabbing the ledge quickly hanging their forced to watch as her hat flew away in the wind. Tears filled her eyes muttering, "I'm going to die here aren't I?"

She felt something grab her wrist looking up her blue eyes meeting emerald ones as she heard, "Leaf I'm not letting you fall."

She felt herself get pulled up into his warm embrace her shaking form safe in his arms as she laid into his chest.

"Leaf I'm sorry..." he whispered into her ear as her mind blocked out the rest of what he said her worry about her hat, the only thing she had of him to know he cared about her at all.

Leaf pulled away tears in her eyes as she said, "My hat... it flew off in the wind... I need it..."

"No you don't, you don't need it," he said caressing her cheek with his hand gently her eyes meeting his as he grabbed her close kissing her deeply.

* * *

><p>Green had woken up that morning to Gengar staring at him anger in the Pokemon's eyes. Green sat up looking at Gengar in confusion before everything came rushing back about the fight Leaf and him had the day before. He slapped himself in the forehead muttering, "I am such an idiot... you came to tell me that didn't you?"<p>

Gengar nodded knowingly looking at Green then motioning to the door obviously saying to go fix this mess before his trainer became more upset.

Green sighed getting up grabbing some cloths running to the shower in his room taking a quick one before getting dressed. He motioned for Gengar to lead the way hoping he could make this right.

Gengar nodded walking through the door before Green opened it walking outside into the Pokemon Center hallway. He and Gengar walked to the door an outside into the cool morning air. He pulled out his pokegear making a quick call to Red as they walked up the side of the mountain.

"Hey," Green said into the phone knowing Red would know how to fix this.

"Morning, Green," Red said into the phone, "Sup? Any luck with Leaf?"

"That's what I'm calling you for..." Green said as he followed Gengar, "I messed up... now your sister probably never wants to see me again..."

"As much as I wish that to be true," Red said quickly before going on, "I know it isn't, no matter how mean or a jerk you are to her... she will always want to see you. And as much as I should be going up there and kicking your ass for hurting her, I will help you fix this. Now tell me exactly what happened?"

Green started to tell him about the the fight they had after the battle when he brought up her coming off this mountain. He wasn't sure what she had meant by a shell of a girl or why she ran away like that from him. Green ended with, "So that is basically it... I just let her run away. I woke up with Gengar in my room giving me the you're an idiot look."

"Ah the shell of a girl line..." Red muttered into the phone, "It hasn't been the first time she has said it. She never has explained that to me though sometimes I wonder if it is because she keeps most of her emotions bottled away except for extreme circumstances. Now how you can fix this, seriously you need to ask me that?"

Green was silent he knew where Red was heading with this as he walked farther up the trail.

"Your going to need to come clean," Red said simply, "Lay everything on the line, tell her the truth and beg for her forgiveness. You owe her that, Green. She thinks you don't really care and I'm tired of her crying over that fact when I know you do care about her just as much as she cares about you. You wouldn't be so worried about this if you didn't."

Green looked down saying, "Fine I'll her I love her... I've always loved her just as she has loved me all these years."

"There you go, let's just hope she accepts that," Red said through the pokegear, "Though you may need to pro..."

Green cut him off seeing Leaf running off the side of the mountain. He dropped the Pokegear running over grabbing Leaf's wrist his emerald eyes meeting her blue ones as he said, "Leaf I'm not letting you fall..."

He pulled her up into his arms wrapping his arms around her as she shook in his embrace.

"Leaf I'm sorry..." he whispered into her ear not noticing she wasn't listening, "I love you, please forgive me for not telling you the truth."

Leaf suddenly pulled away, for the first time I noticed how puffy her eyes were as she kept crying, saying, ""My hat... it flew off in the wind... I need it..."

Green sighed silently placing his left hand on her cheek saying, "No you don't, you don't need it."

He grabbed her hand tightly with his right hand pulling her close kissing her deeply. He watched her eyes go wide before they slowly closed as she kissed him back. He decided to try a bit more licking her lips with his tongue as he closed his own eyes, his arms finding the way around her, his hands rubbing her back. He smiled as her lips opened allowing entrance to his tongue and her arms around his neck. He licked into her mouth wrestling with her tongue. He never wanted this kiss to end. So the fact kiss seemed to last forever before they parted out of breath made him happy.

"Leaf... I love you and you don't need something like that hat to know I care about you," Green said looking into her eyes, "Because you will always have me."

Leaf's eyes grew wide hearing his words this time before responding, "I love you too, Greeny."

He smiled pulling her close against him his chin against her brown hair enjoying the smell of berries that came from her. He loved her and finally was able to admit it and for her to admit that she loved him as well made his heart beat rapidly in his chest. They ignored the cold wind as it blew by them the warmth of each other was all they needed at that moment.

Leaf looked up into his face asking slowly, "How long have you loved me though?"

"I think I've always loved you," Green said pressing his forehead against hers, "It just took me awhile to understand the feelings I had. I didn't want to ever hurt you if I didn't feel the same as I knew you felt about me so I kept my feelings to myself opting to be your rival and unintentionally hurt you instead. For everything I've done, I'm sorry. I can't believe you love a jerk like me but it just prove your not a shell of a girl though either. You are the most intelligent, sweet, calm, strong girl I know Leaf so never tell yourself that you aren't when everyone knows you are."

Leaf's cheeks went pink before she smiled laying her head into his chest enjoying the warmth not feeling as Green unclasped a pokeball from her belt. He smiled pulling away placing a Luxury Ball in her hand saying, "I'll be back by tomorrow for your party, Leaf."

He walked backwards falling off the cliff. Leaf went wide eyed running to the edge seeing as Green called and landed on her Charizard. He started to fly away calling back, "I love you, Leaf."

"I love you too, you jerk," she called after him looking down at the ball in her hand smiling upon seeing it was Umbreon's pokeball, a reassurance he would return by tomorrow though why he left would be a mystery to her until then. She looked up watching as he flew away on Charizard toward the direction her hat had flown.

* * *

><p>Green flew on Charizard looking down as they stayed close to the tree tops hoping to spy what he was looking for. As much as he knew she didn't need it he wanted her to have it. That hat was the sign of his love for her before he realized he did love her. He smiled seeing the familiar white and red object hanging from a branch. He leaned forward saying, "Charizard, lower a bit so I can grab it."<p>

Charizard nodded lowering into the top of the trees turning to the side so not to hit anything with it's massive form. Green reached out grabbing the hat before motioning for Charizard to land.

Charizard landed in a clearing as Green jumped off his back onto the ground. Green yawned looking at the setting sun in the distance asking, "We've been looking for this all day, where are we anyway?"

Charizard just looked at him before laying down his wings curling up to rest. Green shook his head pulling out his Pokegear looking at the town map. He noticed they were almost to Goldenrod in the Johto Region. He smiled lightly knowing if they got up early tomorrow and flew back he would get back about the same time during the party as when he originally gave this hat to Leaf. He couldn't help but think, _'How perfect.'_

He sat down near a tree leaning against it closing his eyes a smile on his lip as he held the hat close her smell still on it. Tomorrow he would give it back to her but for now he just wanted to sleep and dream of their future together.


	8. The Final Day

**Here finally the final actual chapter to this fan fiction. Sorry it took so long ^^ I hope you guys enjoy it. There may be an epilogue but I'm not sure. So for now this is done. Please R&R.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 7: The Final Day<strong>

Leaf woke up looking around kind of hoping Green would already be back but he wasn't. She sat up calling back Snorlax and looked at Gengar saying, "I'm going to need you to go into your pokeball so I can have Espeon teleport us to Pallet..."

Gengar nodded as Leaf pulled out his pokeball calling him back looking at Espeon who ran over jumping on her shoulder.

Leaf picked up her bag and the luxury ball that was sitting on top of it clasping it to her belt so she could return Umbreon to Green. She then patted the Espeon's head that was on her shoulder whispering, "Please teleport us to Pallet Town..."

Espeon nodded lightly closing her eyes making the area around them disappear before the reappeared in Pallet near Leaf's old home. Leaf looked toward the house and into the town with a small smile. She started to walk to the house but stopped as she was tackled with a hug from Red.

"Hey sis, you came down," Red said then looked behind her curiously, "Where is Green?"

Leaf shrugged in a I don't know manner before whispering, "He told me he loved me then took Charizard and flew off toward the Johto Region..."

"Wait what?" Red said looking at Leaf shock in his eyes, "I'm going to kill him!"

"No don't..." Leaf said quickly grabbing Red looking into his eyes, "He said he would be back during the party, I trust that."

"If he isn't... he is a dead man," Red said narrowing his eyes in anger, "He flew off just after he admitted he loved you... did you at least get to tell him? Also why the hell did he have to take Charizard..."

"Yes, I told him," Leaf whispered looking down nodding with a smile, over the past few years she had become more open with her brother so her speaking like this was getting more normal with him.

"I'm... hey Leaf what happened to your hat?" Red asked finally noticing his sister was without it making him very confused.

Leaf looked down sadly not wanting to speak about it since she felt wrong without that hat sitting upon her head right now.

Red saw the sadness then nodded deciding not to say anymore about it slowly saying, "Well let's get back, mom will be so happy to see you plus Lyra and her friend is here."

Leaf looked at Red shaking her head knowing he would never say Lyra's friends name since he had taken a liking to the first trainer to ever defeat Leaf. Leaf just smirked softly before taking Red's arm dragging him inside noticing the red head that sat beside Lyra.

Lyra looked up from talking with the red head boy smiling seeing Leaf saying, "Yay your here Leaf, I was so happy to be invited to Red and yours party. I hope you don't mind that I brought Silver with me."

Leaf shook her head shrugging looking at Silver knowing something was familiar about the shade of red his hair was and his over all built. She knew it reminded her of two people, one she hated with a passion and the other a woman she came to her aide when she was kidnapped.

Silver looked over at Leaf with respect for he knew that she was the one that defeated his father 3 and a half years ago saying slowly, "Ah the famous Leaf, it is a wonder that I get to meet you..."

Lyra looked at Silver with a frown jealousy written in her eyes as he talked to Leaf with respect that he never showed her.

Leaf nodded before sitting on the floor looking at Lyra with a smile waving knowing that look of jealousy well.

Lyra looked at Leaf then nodded knowing Green and Leaf were together and figuring Silver would be just wanting to talk to Leaf since she was once the greatest trainer.

"Hey Lyra, want to come help mom and me make the cake?" Red asked looking at Lyra with a smile.

Lyra looked at Red saying, "Oh yeah of course."

She got up walking to the kitchen with Red to help out leaving Silver and Leaf alone in the living room.

Leaf looked at the boy asking simply with a bit of hatred on his name, "You're Giovanni's son aren't you?"

"Yes and you are both the girl he kidnapped when I was 2 and the girl who took down Team Rocket and him the first time," Silver said with a nod looking at Leaf, "I knew that you took him out but just recently knew the kidnapping part from my mother's journal..."

Leaf nodded looking at him sadly before saying, "I owe what sanity I have left to your mother's kindness in that lab. If it wasn't for her and Mew I would never have been able to get my revenge on your father. What happened to your mother?"

"She's dead," Silver said sadness in his eyes, "I don't want to talk about it."

Leaf nodded getting up placing her hand on his shoulder lightly saying, "Your mother was a kind, sweet woman... I see a lot of her in Lyra you know."

"So do I," Silver said with a nod looking up at Leaf, "I'm glad one of my parents were at least a good person..."

Leaf laughed softly with a nod at him saying, "I will never see what your mom saw in Giovanni though..."

Silver shrugged muttering, "You're guess is as good as mine."

Lyra poked her head around the corner looking at them with a small smile knowing Silver probably felt odd with Leaf since Leaf was the reason Giovanni left Silver. She knew she should tell Silver about that whole time travel thing with Celebi eventually but it could wait. She came into the room fully looking at the two saying, "Hey come on and help too Silv... I didn't bring you along so you could just eat the rewards at the party."

Silver looked at Lyra with a sigh getting up saying, "Hey I've been doing all the research for Oak since we got here. I think I deserve some relaxation since you've been spending all your time with Red mostly, is he your boyfriend or something?"

"No of course not," Lyra said quickly a blush appearing on her face as she looked down poking her fingers together.

Silver looked at her raising an eyebrow secretly glad Red wasn't Lyra's boyfriend but he would never admit it. He just placed and arm around her shoulders saying, "Let's just go help, pigtails."

Leaf laughed softly watching the display muttering, "So this is what Green and I looked like to everyone else..."

She then glanced outside seeing a pink blur go by the window. She ran out seeing it again near the trees running toward it going between the trees after the creature. She stopped coming across a meadow seeing a pink creature floating next to an older man who was looking out toward the sea.

"Mew?" Leaf asked looking at the creature who looked toward her floating over.

The creature tilted it's head before responding, "Mewwww mew."

Mew hugged Leaf suddenly nuzzling her cheek as the older man looked back at them with a smile. Leaf looked at the man for the first time seeing his soft red eyes her own blue ones going wide. She couldn't believe it as she stared at the man she hadn't seen for 9 years saying, "Dad?"

The man nodded saying, "Hello my little Leaf, sorry I'm late."

"You're dead though," Leaf said still not believing her eyes tears blurring up her vision as she looked at the man. He sure looked like her father just several years older his hair was pure gray now and his red eyes were still soft just like Red's were.

The man sighed shaking his head saying, "I've just been missing. When the lab blew up I was already outside and was knocked unconscious by the blast. When I woke up I was somewhere in the Sevii Isles having been brought there by Mew. The island was called Naval Rock and until a year ago it was the temporary home to Ho-oh. I couldn't for the life of me remember who I was except for bits and pieces. I was living there ever since with Mew here as my only companion. That was until a few nights ago, Jirachi appeared to me and said someone wished upon him to bring happiness to my daughter that she deserved. He then touched me and brought back all my memories of you, Red, and your mother along with the time I was Gym Leader and the town we were raising you kids in. Upon remembering I rushed back here with Mew's help as quickly as I could."

Leaf's eyes grew wide muttering, "Green's wish for me... I never thought this would happen."

She then ran over hugging her father tears of happiness running down her face saying, "Daddy, I missed you so much."

"You've grown up so much, my little Leaf" her father said holding her close as Mew flew around them happily.

Leaf pulled away saying, "This is the best birthday present ever, Mom and Red will be so surprised. We should go back there, dad."

"Yeah we should," he said with a nod looking at Leaf as she started to walk away. He looked over at Mew who looked frighten saying softly to the pink creature, "Come on, no one will hurt you on my watch."

Leaf looked back hearing her dad saying to Mew, "Or mine, I am the second strongest trainer in both Johto and Kanto. The first strongest will be at the party as well, we both won't let anything happen to you Mew."

Mew looked at Leaf then nodded flying over to her nuzzling her cheek lightly. Leaf smiled walking back through the forest her father following her. She couldn't believe that her dad was alive after all this time. At the moment she felt pure joy as she saw that everyone was gathering in the town square by Professor Oak's lab. Red saw her from where he was talking to Daisy, Lyra, and Silver running over asking, "Where were..." He looked up past her seeing the man his eyes growing wide running over hugging him saying, "DAD!"

"Hello Red," the man chuckled hugging his now 15 year old son back as he looked up seeing his wife.

"Satoshi is that really you?" their mother said coming over her eyes wide looking at him.

He pulled away from Red going over to the woman looking into her eyes saying, "Yes Irisa, it's me..."

Professor Oak came up through the crowd looking at the man then at Mew, "Impressive, Satoshi Tajiri even brought himself back from the grave and returned with the Mother of all Pokemon, Mew."

Satoshi smirked looking over at Oak saying, "Hello old friend, you should never think that I would die that easily."

"Of course not, though you were gone for 9 years I was beginning to wonder if you really did die in that explosion your daughter told us about when she returned," Oak said looking at him with a nod, "We probably should get rid of that grave of yours now then."

"I will when Green returns with Charizard," Leaf said everyone except for Satoshi looked at her in shock. Leaf hadn't said something out loud in front of this many people in years.

They were surprised but Red looked at her whispering, "Glad to finally have you back, sis."

Leaf laughed softly before hearing Lyra called out, "Hey enough with the touching reunion, isn't this supposed to be a party?"

Red grabbed Leaf's hand pulling his sister into the group while the grown ups all went over to Satoshi asking him where he had been and everything.

* * *

><p>Leaf had pulled away from the crowd looking into the sky as she ate her piece of cake wondering where Green was. She shook her head feeling a strange sense of deja vu of this situation. She felt an arm wrap around her from behind a voice whispering in her ear, "Hey there, Leaf. Happy Birthday."<p>

She turned around in his arms with a smile looking at Green's face saying, "Took you long enough, you missed the cake again."

"Eh it doesn't matter I can have something just as sweet," Green said pulling Leaf close kissing her deeply and passionately.

Leaf pulled away after a few minuets though whispering, "That was so cheesy, you know."

"Oh I know, why are you being so loud for once Pesky Woman?" Green asked with a smirk looking into her face.

Leaf laughed softly saying, "Let's just say that the past is rectified fully now... mostly because it turns out my Dad isn't dead."

"Wait what?" Green asked surprised his eyes wide as he looked down into Leaf's eyes.

Leaf motioned to the party where Satoshi was talking to Red and Professor Oak with a smile saying, "Apparently he had amnesia in the Sevii Islands and a certain wish on Jirachi for me to get the happiness I deserved caused him to remember everything..."

Green was shocked to say the least then whispered, "That star was..."

"Jirachi, I never expected this to be the happiness I deserved," Leaf said with a small laugh looking up at Green, "So why did you fly off on Charizard anyway?"

"Oh well because I wanted to return this," Green said placing her hat on her head leaning in kissing her quickly again, "Even if you don't need it, I still wanted you to have it."

"Oh..." she said with a nod a small blush on her cheeks after the quick kiss.

Green leaned his forehead on the brim of the ratty white hat looking into her eyes saying, "I love you, Leaf. I'm glad your dad came back..."

"So am I," Leaf said with a smile up at him, "And I love you too Green... I have for a long long time."

"I know, even if I was a jerk to you most of the time," Green said with a sigh shaking his head hearing a cough from near by.

They both looked over blushing when they saw it had been Satoshi.

"Ah Green Oak, I should have known you would have ended up with my little Leaf," Satoshi said with a small chuckle, "Especially from what the Professor said about you now being the Viridian Gym Leader."

"Mr. Tajiri, well I always did look up to you after all," Green said pulling away from Leaf looking at the man with respect.

"Well since it was your wish for my daughter's happiness that brought me back and it seems that you make her happy as well, I can't exactly say you two can't be together," Satoshi said with a nod smirking, "Also keep the job, I want to go on an adventure with Red to that new region he was just telling me about for awhile. I want to see how this world has changed and get to know my son once more. Leaf you are more then welcome to join us."

Leaf shook her head saying, "As much as I would like to dad..." She glanced over at Green with a small smile before finishing, "I have to decline, I promised Green we would go to Unova together plus I have a lot to do now that I am leaving that mountain I was living on once and for all."

Green looked at Leaf in surprise asking, "You are?"

"Of course, there is no reason for me to stay up there now anyway," Leaf said with a smile, "I have nothing to hide from anymore."

"Hey, Leaf," Lyra called out over to them from where she was by the presents, "Come open your presents, Red just got done opening his."

"Yeah I'll be right there," Leaf said looking at Green, "Well I better get over there."

"Yeah you probably should," Green said as Leaf started walking over to the presents and Lyra. He felt a hand on his shoulder looking over at Red.

Red smirked looking at Green saying, "First if you ever take Charizard from her again I'm going to kill you."

"Duly noted, Red," Green said rolling his eyes, "Also if I hurt her in any shape or form I also expect you to kill me."

"Exactly," Red said with a laugh, "Don't touch her in any inappropriate way and we will be good. Also no breaking her heart. Other then that you did good... she is back to the Leaf we haven't seen in years."

Green looked over at Leaf with a smile nodding saying, "Yeah she is..."

"Even our father came back because of you, the least I can do is let you date Leaf now," Red said with a smirk, "I was questioning if I would but now I know for certain I will."

"If you weren't going to let me go out with her then why were you keep pushing me, Red?" Green asked with a growl looking over at him.

Red shrugged saying, "It was fun plus I knew the only way Leaf would come off the mountain would be because of you. Though I never expected this much good to come from the idea."

"You are lucky that I'm in love with your sister," Green muttered before looking back over at Leaf with a smile, "I'm not going to let her go, you probably should get used to the idea of me eventually being your brother."

He then walked off leaving a very stunned 15 year old boy standing there. Green walked over to Leaf's side wrapping an arm around her as she opened her presents.

Irisa Tajiri, Satoshi Tajiri, Daisy Oak, and Professor Samuel Oak watched the two of them from the edge of the party.

"Mom always said that Green and Leaf would end up together one day," Daisy said with a smile watching her little brother and Leaf.

Irisa laughed with a nod saying, "I have to say, I'm not surprised in the least with their rivalry."

Satoshi sighed rubbing his forehead saying, "I just came back and I have already lost my little girl to some boy."

Oak placed a hand on Satoshi's shoulder saying, "At least Green's just like you were when you were young, my grandson has a strong sense about him and reminds me of when you when you were growing up with my son."

"Well at least she is only 15 and he is only 14... I have a few more years before I lose her fully to Green," Satoshi said with a smile as Mew floated over to him from where it had been playing with the other pokemon.

"Mew mew," Mew asked tilting its head looking at Satoshi.

"We are just talking about those two," Satoshi said motioning to Leaf and Green with a small smile, "My little girl is pretty much all grown up... it is so heart breaking to know I missed so many years in her life."

Irisa patted his shoulder saying, "I've missed the last 3 almost 4 years of her life pretty much, she was living on that mountain only coming down for a few days every year. Trust me, the most important thing you missed is their Pokemon Journey. It won't be the last one of those I'm sure. Red has already proven that to me many times, though at least he comes home a few months at a time. I'm glad Leaf is finally coming off that mountain though."

Satoshi looked over at Irisa wrapping an arm around her saying, "I guess you can tell me all about what I have missed."

"Of course, love," Irisa said with a smile looking at her husband lovingly so glad he came back alive even if it was a few years late.

Daisy smiled watching the two glancing over at Leaf and Green looking at her grandfather saying, "Everything turned out with a happy ending for the most part, grandfather."

"You are right Daisy, except for you being 20 and single," Oak said with a warm chuckle, "It is time you stopped acting like Green's mother and get out there yourself."

Daisy sighed shaking her head knowing her own Pokemon Journey had been cut short by her and Green's parents deaths when she was 11. Maybe it was time for her to finish it? She missed being a coordinator and now that her brother was pretty much all grown up she had a chance to do it.

"Maybe so, grandfather," Daisy said with a nod blowing a piece of blond hair from her face as she looked at Green and Leaf with a smile, "Maybe it is time for me to finish my own journey."

Oak nodded glad that he survived to see his granddaughter and grandson grow up as well as witness the birth of so many great trainers. He looked at Green and Leaf saying, "I wouldn't be surprised at all if they stay together at all, I always knew he was crazy about Leaf."

Daisy laughed with a nod saying, "Of course he was, Grandfather. Even if it took forever for my adorable little brother to realize it."

"Even if Red and you were always trying to get them together even when they were little," Oak said with a warm laugh.

Daisy smirked looking at her grandfather saying, "Hey you helped with those schemes most of the time, grandfather."

Oak shook his head before starting to walk off saying, "I have no idea what you are talking about, Daisy."

Daisy shook her head looking one last time toward where Green and Leaf had been noticing them walking off together to the forest. She smiled lightly whispering, "They are still cute together, mom."

* * *

><p>Green held Leaf close to him with an arm around her waist as they walked into the forest together to get away from the noise of the party. It was twilight so the light was dim with a few stars in the sky and the moon just showing itself to the region. They got to a waterfall that only a few people in the village knew about sitting down on the edge of it together.<p>

Leaf smiled over at Green laying her head gently on his shoulder saying, "These 7 days have been eye opening and life changing you know."

"I know," Green said holding her close kissing her forehead gently, "You can never tell what 7 days will bring. I just know now that I love you and will never stop."

"I love you too and have since I was 4 years old after all," Leaf said softly, "You were my knight and saved me from the flames. I fell for you at that moment."

Green leaned into her forehead looking into her eyes saying, "Well now you have my love in return... well at least I finally admitted it to myself that I loved you. I loved you before that moment I know."

Leaf smiled kissing him gently with a single thought in her mind.

_I'm never going to forget these 7 days. No matter what happens in our future, these 7 days were what brought us together. We are no longer rivals or friends, but true loves on the same path to a common future._


	9. Epilogue: A Day to Remember

**Epilogue: A Day to Remember**

Green growled lightly as Daisy tried to fix his tie for him saying, "Why are you even in here, Daisy? Shouldn't you be helping Leaf out?"

Daisy laughed looking into her 20 year old brother's face saying, "Like I'm going to not help you out as well on your most important day of your life. Red doesn't have a clue how to tie a tie, Steven's busy with helping the pokemon decorate the lab at the moment so he can't help, and Silver is caught up with talking to Grandfather about the position he was offered in Sinnoh as a Frontier Brain. Plus Leaf has Lyra and Yellow helping her out right now so I had a chance to come help you get ready."

Green sighed knowing his grandfather always enjoyed talking to the red headed Silver especially as of late since Silver had become almost as good of trainer and researcher as Green himself was. He shook his head looking down at his sister who was a couple inches shorter then him now asking, "How are Steven and you doing in Hoenn anyway, Daisy?"

"Great, Andrew was so hyper to finally come to Kanto and see Grandfather's lab," Daisy said happily when she spoke of her now 3 year old son, "I was sad when we had to leave Violet at home but May insured us that she and Brendan would keep watch over her. I couldn't bring a 9 month old all the way here anyway, that would have been to much on her."

Green nodded in understanding glad that he would get to meet his 3 year old nephew finally. The last time he had seen Andrew was when he went out with Oak and Leaf to Hoenn with the boy was born. He remembered he was so happy to hear Daisy had named him after their father. He sighed though knowing he couldn't get off of work at the Gym when Violet was born to go out with his grandfather to see her. Green looked at his 26 year old sister with a sigh saying, "I'm still sorry for not being able to come out and see Violet yet."

"It's alright, little bro," Daisy said with a smile looking up at Green's face doing one final adjustment of his tie, "There we go."

She pulled away taking in her brother standing there is a black tux with a deep red vest under it and a red tie. Standing at 6'2, his brown hair for once was slicked back and forced to look classy compared to the normal spikes he had it in. His emerald green eyes were shimmering lightly in happiness that Daisy knew was caused by what this day was. He had been waiting for it for 6 years, the day where he would finally be with Miss Leaf Tajiri for the rest of their lives. Daisy smiled at the thought before saying, "You look wonderful, Green."

"Thanks, Daisy," Green said with a nod buttoning up his tux so only the top part of the vest under it would show along with the white dress shirt. He had grown up a lot in the last 6 years with Leaf by his side. Sure he was still a jerk here and there but most of the time he was a perfect gentlemen who most people respected in the pokemon community not only because he was Professor Oak's grandson or because of the fact he was Viridian City Gym Leader. No it was because he worked hard to respect his colleagues and earn their respect in return plus it helped when you ranked in the Top 10 trainers in your region.

Daisy looked back at the door as there was a knock then a familiar voice, "Hey, Green are you almost ready. We only have 30 minuets before this is supposed to start."

"I'm almost ready Red, just come in," Green responded rolling his eyes as Red opened the door coming inside.

Red at 21 was probably one of the most well known and well liked trainers in the region. Most girls who had been in Green's fan club until it came out that Green was dating Leaf had moved on to adoring Red instead. It was obvious why with his black sleeked back hair and his soft gentle red eyes standing 6'1 now. In fact to most observers you could barely tell him and Leaf were siblings let alone twins. Though to most of his fan girls the ring that now rested on his left hand was enough of a signal to stay away since he has been off limits for a year now.

Red looked at Green with a smirk saying, "Thank Arceus you are ready, Yellow has been driving me insane with text on my Pokenavi to see if you were. She keeps saying Leaf is going insane with nerves too. Though don't blame her I remembered how nervous I was when I married Yellow. I'm surprised you're so calm and collected."

"All outward appearance, Red," Green muttered with a sigh sitting down in the chair looking at Red and Daisy, "Inside my head is scrambled mess and even though I know this is what I want more then anything the idea that I will be living my life with Leaf scares me to death."

Red chuckled softly looking at Daisy asking, "Hey can you leave me alone with your brother for a bit? He seems to be needing a pep talk."

"Sure thing, I'll just go check on Leaf," Daisy said with a small giggle heading to the door patting Red's shoulder, "Take care of him, Red"

She then walked out into the hallway closing the door behind her leaving Red and Green in the room alone.

Red came over placing a hand on Green's shoulder saying, "You know you've been together with Leaf for 6 years, right? You love her don't you?"

"Yes I know. Also of course I do, Red," Green said looking up at Red's face from where he sat, "What's your point?"

"My point is that she loves you and you love her, you two are soulmates and all that jazz," Red said looking at Green, "You went from friends, to rivals, to friends, to boyfriend and girlfriend, to being broken up, to realizing you both couldn't love anyone else, to ending up back together, to fiances, to now where you are going to be husband and wife. If you weren't meant to be together then during that stupid break up period you both had you would have realized you were both better off as friends. Understand?"

Green cringed remembering that experiment they tried 3 years before where they agreed to break up to try going out with new people. He knew he still loved Leaf and after a few dates with other girls like Whitney and Sabrina he realized that he would never feel the same around another girl like he had always felt with Leaf. He nodded looking at Red saying, "Yeah you are right, Red. Thanks."

"Any time, soon to be brother," Red said with a laugh backing away glancing at the time, "Come on we need to get you up at that podium."

Green nodded getting up walking to the door with Red to the backyard of the Pokemon Lab where they had sat up for the wedding. Surprisingly Lance had agreed to preside over the wedding since as an Elite Four member he had the power to marry them. Lyra had originally wanted to do the honors since she was champion but Leaf insisted on her being one of the brides maids since Silver was one of Green's groomsmen.

"Took you two long enough," Silver said looking at them from where he was helping Steven put up some arches. His long red hair was pulled back into a pony tail for once so he looked like a gentlemen. He stood about 6 feet now with a pair of thin silver frame glasses over his gray eyes. He had gotten them when he became a part time researcher at Professor Birch's lab about an year earlier at 15. It turned out he needed them since he was farsighted just a tad and for notes he needed them. He had gotten so used to them though he basically wore them always.

Green shook his head looking at Silver saying, "There is still a few minuets before we are starting anyway."

Silver mumbled something under his breath before going back to screwing up the arch climbing down coming over to Green saying, "Congrats before hand, Green. You're final moments of being a free man are upon you."

"You aren't to far off from this event yourself, you know," Green responded with a smirk looking at Silver, "Oh I forgot you are still to afraid to even mention your love for a certain pigtailed trainer."

Silver narrowed his eyes behind his glasses at Green before saying, "Well at least it didn't take me 14 years to realize I love her. Plus even if I did tell her, I will need to wait a couple years to ask her..."

"Right she is only 16 and you are only 17," Green said with a laugh looking at Silver, "I'm just joking with you anyway, Silver. Even if Lyra is very very dense not to see that you care about her."

Silver shook his head looking over at Steven who came over to them with a yawn looking at Green. Steven sighed saying, "Remind me again why I got stuck setting up everything."

"Because Daisy have you wrapped around her little finger," Red said with a laugh coming over to them, "She has since you two had that adventure together in Hoenn and even more so when you two got married."

Steven sighed running a hand through his silver hair his crystal blue eyes glaring at Red before finally saying, "I guess you are right, Red. As much as I hate to admit it, I can't say no to Dais."

Green shook his head saying, "Most of us can't say no to those girls, I admitted that a long time ago even before I realized I loved Leaf."

"Same with me," Silver said with a sigh, "Even when I kept telling myself I hated Pigtails, I couldn't keep myself from eventually saying yes to any of her request."

Red laughed saying, "You all have a very tight leash, I can still say no to Yellow."

"Really now? Aren't you the one who dressed up as a Pikachu for that halloween party a few years ago all because Yellow wanted to be Pichu?" Green asked with a small smirk looking at Red who was blushing and grumbling under his breath.

Green and Silver both started to laugh soon at Red's reaction to Green's observation.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

Leaf stood on a chair while Yellow worked on the minor alterations to the white dress Leaf now wore.

"Leaf this dress is so pretty," Yellow squealed happily as she worked on the end of it sewing the front up a bit so Leaf wouldn't step on it. The dress had been a little long on Leaf's 5'7" body so they needed to fix it since Leaf refused to wear high heels with it.

"Thanks, Yellow," Leaf replied cringing to the high pitched squeal that went along with the compliment of her dress. Yellow sometimes got on Leaf's nerves even if she didn't mind the 19 year old all that much. The girl had made her brother happy since she came back with Red and Satoshi, their father, after their trip to Unova. The girl was alone in the world so their father offered her a home in Kanto with their family. Yellow had gladly accepted especially since she had met Red she fell in love with him at first sight. Leaf couldn't take that away from Red. A girl who actually loved him that he loved right back, Leaf had always wanted that for her brother since his crushes were normally one sided.

"Yellow would you just hurry it up," Lyra said with a frown from the side watching Yellow work on Leaf's dress, "We only have 25 minuets left and I still need to do Leaf's hair and make up. I hope Daisy gets back here soon from Green's room, I need her help with that."

"I could help," Yellow said with a frown looking over at Lyra.

Lyra shook her head asking, "You don't even wear make up, how would you know how to put it on?"

Leaf tried hard not to laugh at the exchange Lyra and Yellow were now having. Yellow was a tom boy at heart even with her long blond hair and shimmering green eyes she always wore guy like clothing and refused to wear make up even when Lyra begged to put it on her. She hadn't even wore make up to her own wedding to Red last year.

"Stop it you two," Daisy said coming into the room shaking her head at Lyra and Yellow, "No fighting, this is Leaf's big day."

"Yes, Mrs. Stone," Yellow said with a blush looking down having always been respectful to Daisy and calling her Mrs most of the time.

"Alright, whatever Daisy," Lyra said with a shrug looking up at Leaf then to Yellow, "Are you almost done?"

"Yeah just a bit more," Yellow said hemming the last part before pulling away smiling, "There all done, now you can fix her hair and apply make up."

"Thank Arceus, hopefully I have enough time," Lyra said quickly coming over grabbing Leaf's wrist pulling her over to the chair sitting her down. She quickly went to work putting pins and such in Leaf's hair combing through it carefully to make sure their were no tangles in it before she got started.

Leaf sat there closing her eyes letting Lyra do her hair down her back with 2 strands hanging down on either side of Leaf's face. She opened her eyes watching as Lyra placed a silver hair band with red gemstones attached to the veil on her head gently so it hung down with her hair. Leaf smiled at the simple yet beautiful style of it. Lyra turned her around starting to apply the soft red lipstick to Leaf's lips then went to work on the rest of the make up. Leaf stood up when Lyra was done looking at herself taking in the long white dress with the small train. Around her waist was a dark red ribbon tied in an elegant bow that reminded her of the ratty old hat that sat on her dresser at this moment. She smiled looking up at the top where there was a small coop neck that showed off her assets a bit but not to much as well as the lacy sleeves that held the dress up since Leaf refused to wear a sleeveless dress.

"You look beautiful," Daisy said coming over hugging Leaf gently before pulling away with a smile, "Simply beautiful."

"Thanks Daisy," Leaf said with a smile at her soon to be sister-in-law as she looked at the clock hearing a knock at the door.

"Leaf," her father's voice came through the door, "The ceremony is about to start we got to get into position."

Daisy looked at Leaf with a smile before going to the door opening it letting Satoshi into the room.

"You look beautiful, Leaf," Satoshi said with a small sad smile knowing he was giving away his daughter's hand today to the boy she loved.

"Thanks, dad," Leaf said coming over hugging him, "You aren't giving me away, you are sharing me with him dad."

"I know," Satoshi said having heard Leaf say the same thing several times over the past few months since Green asked him for Leaf's hand in marriage as well as proposed to Leaf herself. He hugged his daughter tightly tears coming to his red eyes.

Leaf pulled away slowly not trying to cry as well heading to the door of the room saying, "Come on, let's get this started."

Lyra and Daisy nodded to each other noticing Yellow had already left the room since she and Steven weren't part of the wedding party and were just guest. Lyra grabbed the bouquets from the box coming over handing Leaf her own that was a bouquet of red and white roses with crystal hearts placed through out. Lyra gave Daisy a small bouquet of 4 red roses while keeping the 4 white rose bouquet for herself.

They smiled walking from the room to the door out into the back yard where Green was waiting by the podium with Red as his best man and Silver as the grooms man.

Leaf looked at Green with love and a smile through the dark glass door seeing how Green looked nervous since she knew that look well. She felt her father place an arm through hers hearing the music start and the doors open stepping out onto the isle with Lyra and Daisy following them up to the alter. Leaf kept her eyes on Green a smile on her face. Once beside him she felt her father let go so he could go sit beside her mother.

"You look beautiful," Green whispered softly from her side as the ceremony started.

* * *

><p>"It was a beautiful ceremony," Irisa said smiling at the new husband and wife as they spoke to everyone.<p>

"Thanks mom," Leaf said with a smile feeling Green's arm around her shoulders keeping her close to him.

Green nodded with a smile saying, "Yeah, thank you Mrs. Tajiri."

"You can call me mom now, Green. You are part of our family after all," Irisa said with a small laugh, "Or at least call me Irisa."

"Alright, Irisa," Green said with a nod as he saw his Grandfather coming over.

"Finally I get to congratulate you, Green," Oak said looking at his grandson and his new wife, "And you as well Leaf."

"You didn't need to congratulate us, professor," Leaf said respectfully looking at the old man.

"Yes I do," Oak said shaking his head, "I expect you both to give me lots of great grandchildren as well. Just like your sister has, Green."

Green blushed saying quickly, "Don't worry about that, Grandfather."

Leaf blushed looking down unable to respond at all as she felt Green pull her close hearing him whisper in her ear, "We will have plenty of time to do that now."

Leaf nodded looking at Green knowing he was right, they would have plenty of time to worry about children. She was happy as long as she was in his arms.

This was their wedding day, a day they would remember for the rest of their lives as Green and Leaf Oak. 6 years ago, 7 days on Mount Silver brought them together and now 1 day cemented that forever.


End file.
